Home Ain't Where Her Heart Is
by 4EverPotter
Summary: <html><head></head>Complete!George never got over his twin's death. One unlikely person that will help him heal. As always please read and review.GW/HG pairings. New revised version!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. **

_This is the revision from the previous story. It is basically the same plot but, I just need to re-do it as I found lots of errors. Please read and review. Hopefully this is much better than the last one. _

Chapter 1:

The battle had finally ended and with it brought both peace and unease. For some it was time to pick up the pieces and to look around and come to terms of what lay ahead. The Weasley's lost their son Fred; Harry Potter lost Tonks and Lupin, the only remaining link to his parents leaving his godson orphaned just like him. And then there's Hermione Granger who in a way lost her parents too. She erased their memories of her, their only daughter, to protect them from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They all knew with Voldemort gone the Wizarding world will finally live in peace unless there's another one who would follow in his footsteps and become evil just like him especially when some Death Eaters have escaped during the war.

After destroying Voldemort Harry had no idea what would become of him. For so long since he found out he was a wizard Voldemort became in a way a part of him whether he wanted to or not. He was the 'Boy-Who-Lived', the 'Chosen One'. He hoped that in time his life would turn as normal as he could hope for without the pressure of saving the world Wizarding or not.

Ron Weasley. Harry Potter's best mate, side-kicked, right hand man if you wish. If before he craved attention, now he was exhausted with it all. Those bloody media that always followed them everywhere they go and always wanting to know everything of what happened during those times when they were gone. He now understood what Harry felt when they circled him like vultures with no regards to their feelings and privacy. He hated them more so than before.

Like Harry he wanted to be an Auror but, after the grueling journey of hunting Horcruxes he's not sure anymore. For now he just wanted to find out whom really Ron Weasley was, not just Harry Potter's best mate or even Hermione Granger's boyfriend. Maybe he could try out for the Chudley Cannons and become a professional Quidditch player. Whatever it is Ron knew he would do his best to be somebody.

Hermione Granger was a different story. After the war she took the position in the Wizarding Law Enforcement, a position that Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic offered her. She was shocked and did not want to accept the offer at first but after much thinking she relented and accepted. If she was shocked at her decision her two best friends were more than so. Harry and Ron thought that she of all people would shy away from actions or otherwise. She told them she accepted the position because she wanted to do all in her power to help bring down the remaining Death Eaters that were not captured during the war be put in Azkaban where they belonged.

They were worried about her especially the hours she puts into the job but she told them that she was fine and loved her job and it's what she wanted. Hermione knew her friends were right and that she had a lot on her plate right now, getting over the war mourning the people she loved and to top it all off she also helped re-built Hogwarts. Plus she constantly think about her parents she wanted to find them and bring them back to England and she missed them so. She knew she had to do it soon but, she had to be ready emotionally and physically and right now she was neither. For now she was happy the way things are going.

A few moths after the fall of Voldemort found Harry, Ron and Ginny playing exploding snaps while Hermione ( who looked exhausted after a long hard day at work) sitting beside Ron reading a book. Ginny went upstairs to go to bed after she lost for the third time telling everyone that she was tired. Harry and Ron were discussing what they would do with their lives especially now that Hermione was working. They had to get off their arses and find something as well; they were discussing all the opportunity that were presented to them after the war, when they heard heavy footsteps coming down the steps.

They all looked up when George came downstairs and the three of them were surprised for he hardly does it especially when there are people still downstairs. George stopped in his tracks when he saw the trio in the living room. He scanned the room and his eyes fell on Hermione. He gave her a timid and sad smile then nodded to Harry and Ron and proceeded to go to the kitchen without uttering a word.

Ron followed the retreating back of his older brother and shook his head sadly. He knew he was still mourning Fred, they all are but George misses him the most. After an awkward silence Harry stood up and bid Ron and Hermione goodnight. When Harry was gone Ron put his arm over his girlfriend and kissed her lightly on the mouth. Hermione hugged him back; she knew he too was still mourning the lost of his brother and she wanted to give her full support to the Weasley's, especially George who seemed like he too died when his twin died. Someone has to talk to him; it looked like he does not care much about his health he had lost so much weight and he's also been neglecting the store that he and his twin brother loved.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ron asked, breaking Hermione's thought. She looked at him and she saw the worried look on his face. Hermione touched her boyfriend's face and said, "I'm alright. Why don't you go up to bed, it's late I'll just tidy up here and I'll go to bed soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go on. Goodnight," Hermione said smiling at him. Ron stood and helped her up to her feet. Ron kissed her once more but this time the kiss was deeper than the previous. When he was gone Hermione swished her wand and the mess they left vanished. After she was done she looked towards the kitchen and hesitated not knowing if she would dare to go and talk to George.

George sat at the kitchen table deep in thought a cup of tea that's beginning to get cold sat in front of him. He raked his hand to his already messy hair and sighed deeply. If he has been told that he, George Weasley, the greatest prankster, who loved to make people laughed (well one of the greatest prankster: he told himself) that it was possible to feel this much pain and yet be still alive he would've had laughed in their faces and called them liars. But, then again, that was before Fred died. Now he only felt sadness and loneliness, he felt like his heart was yanked out of his chest. His eyes misted once again and sorrow wrapped his heart that now felt empty.

"George?"

He tensed at the sound of his name and wiped his eyes hastily. He turned and looked at Hermione who was hesitantly standing at the door. Hermione saw the tear stained on his face that he tried to wipe desperately but failed. She walked over to the table when George turned back round and continue staring at his hand in front of him. Hermione took the seat beside him.

The silence grew for about five minutes then Hermione spoke when she can no longer take the silence.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked but then added, "-I mean…if you want to but, I'd understand if you'd rather I'll leave you alone." Her tone was gentle and her eyes sad when she spoke. George shook his head; he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. He looked at her for the first time in months, really looked at her and was surprised at what he saw.

Merlin! George thought. She grew up to be a beautiful woman, even her bushy brown hair tamed a little and she got curves that most men would die for including him. He sighed and smiled bitterly. Funny, George thought of what a beautiful woman could do to you even when your heart was breaking from heartache. If she wasn't his younger brother's girl he would asked her out. He grinned at the thought, and thought of his twin brother. He would have teased him mercilessly if he was alive, 'Ronnikins' was a lucky git, and not only was she beautiful she was also very smart.

"George! Are you alright?" Hermione asked softly, looking alarmed and concerned. George came out from his reverie when Hermione touched his face ever so softly. He jumped at the contact and Hermione snatched her hand abruptly looking really embarrassed. She didn't know what possessed her to touch him but, if felt right at that moment and he looked like he was thinking of something pleasant.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I didn't mean-" before she could finished of what she was going to say George took her hands and squeezed them.

"It's alright, Hermione. Don't say sorry." They looked into each other's eyes. Hermione's cheeked turned bright pink and snatched her hands; she stood abruptly almost knocking the chair down. She bid him good-night and she half ran out of the kitchen, George watching her retreating back and with another deep sigh he stood up and headed upstairs to his room.

A/N: Please R/R. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

Chapter 2:

George sat down heavily on his bed thinking of what had just happened downstairs with Hermione. He sighed and lay down on the bed; looked over at his dead brother's side of the room where his bed sat empty and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When he opened his eyes he saw that he was lying down beside the tree in the Burrow's garden. It was the place where he and Fred loved to spend their time together away from the family when they were little for there was a small pond nearby. The sun's ray that was peaking among the leaves was blinding him, so he got up to a sitting position. He was lost for words on why he was outside. He could not remember anything.

He closed his eyes and breathes in deeply to the sweet smell of lavenders that was scattered all around the garden; he then turned his face towards the sky. The ray's sunlight warmed his face and he was suddenly feeling more peaceful and relaxed. He was startled when he heard his name called and the voice that uttered them was so familiar that he thought it could've been his own voice. George ignored it but then he heard it again.

"Oi! George!"

George's eyes snapped open and he staggered to get up. He looked around frantically for the source of the voice. He could not believe it, was he hallucinating? Was he finally going insane? He thought. Then with just a blinked of an eye his twin brother stood just a few paces away from him.

"Aren't you going to say 'hello'? Or are you just going to stand there like a garden gnome?" Fred asked, with a smirked on his lips. George could not move he just gaped at his brother scared that if he as much blinked he could disappear. Then within seconds Fred was standing in front of him his grin wide.

"How…? What…?-" George said but unable to form a word let alone a full sentence. He was so shocked he was staring at his twin, drinking the sight of him and then he felt his tears go down his face and hugged his brother tight.

"Merlin, Fred! I've missed you so much!" George said, crying.

"I missed you, too!" Fred whispered, sniffling. After a while they both let go of each other.

"We have to talk," Fred said concern visible in his tone. Fred walked over to where the bench was and George followed looking uncertain.

"Sit down, Georgie," Fred asked his brother which the latter obeyed. Fred sighed deeply and faced his twin.

"Listen, George. I know it's been hard for everyone especially for you and mum these past months but, you have to let me go. I could not be at peace if I see you like this… it's like you're throwing away your life. Mum needs you to be strong for her, I know she was sad now but every time she sees you in so much pain her pain gets more intense, please do it for mum if not for me. I'm happy where I am now. I would have loved for us to grow old together but, that wasn't meant to be-"

"But I don't think I could go on without you, Fred"

"-you have too, George," Fred said, more forcefully this time.

"It's so hard without you, it's like a part of me died too. What if I forget you…your laughter…? I don't want to do that," George said trying not to cry, "-I…I'm…scared that _every time_ mum looks at me she's going to see you and then her heart will break all over again. And…and I don't want to be alone." The tears finally flowed freely and his shoulders shook from crying. Fred took his twins hand and forced him to look up to him.

"Listen. You will never be alone, you will go on with your life, get married someday, have kids, be happy and you will tell them about me. And the most important thing is _you will never forget me, _you hear? And mum will heal faster if she sees that you have accepted that I am gone," Fred's eyes too were glistening with tears. George nodded although his heart was breaking.

"I will always be with you Georgie. I'll always watch over you, just because I'm gone doesn't mean I've left you forever," added Fred. Then he took his brother's hand once more and he place both their hands in George's heart then said, "-you'll always remember me and I'll always be here." Again George nodded silently and his eyelids felt heavy and closed his eyes. Fred whispered in his ears.

"You'll be waking up soon. Remember, I'll always be here. I love you George."

George woke with a start and looked around, he was still in his room at the Burrow and the sky outside looked dark but, he knew dawn was breaking. He got up feeling a little better for the first time in eight months. In his heart George knew that Fred was alright wherever he might be and he hoped that in time he would accept the fact that his twin was never coming back.

One morning a week after George's dream he went downstairs to get something to eat thinking that since everyone was at work no one would look at him pityingly and followed his every move. Sometimes he just wanted to scream like a banshee to show every one that he's gone insane, but he suppressed the urged to do just that, so he just avoided going down when he knew that no one was around the house. To his surprised his mum was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of her, her back was on the door so she did not see him come in.

She was deep in thought and George heard her sniffed and saw her wiped her eyes. He knew his mum tried her best to hide her sorrow for the sake of her children that was not killed during the war. She tried to be strong and continued to do the same routine her family got used to and it wasn't fair. His throat constricts and fought the urged to cry. George walked over to her and he put his arm on her shoulders. Mrs. Weasley turned round startled and wiped at the tears that were threatening to fall again. She smiled when she saw George.

"Oh! George. I did not hear you come in. Would you like something to eat dear?" Typical of his mum; George thought. Before she could get up and busied herself George sat beside her and hugged her tightly. The tears that he was trying to hold back came rushing in. Mrs. Weasley hugged him back, and they both cried knowing that they both needed to do this.

George gulped down the last of his tears and slowly unhitched his head from his mum's shoulder; he looked at her and apologized for wetting her dress. He had never cried like this since he and Fred were younger when their dad punished them with one of their tricks involving Ron. He felt good letting go of those bitter tears, and he knew this would not be the last. George wiped his eyes and his mum cupped his face and kissed him in each cheek.

"It'll be alright, you'll see. Fred would've wanted us to go on. We will always remember him and he would never be forgotten. I missed him very much but, I'm glad you're here," Mrs. Weasley said smiling at him and finally able to get up. George kissed his mum again and said, "I love you, mum." Mrs. Weasley's chest felt lighter and knew in her heart that everything will get better.

"Now, how's that breakfast. What would you like to eat?" she asked already making herself busy in front of the oven.

"I'll just have some toast mum. I'll be right back. I just want to go outside for a bit." Molly nodded and watched him leave the room. As George stepped out he noticed the sun was shining brightly and the sky was as blue as it could be, just like the colour of Fred's eyes. George thought wistfully that maybe Fred was looking down at them. At the thought of his twin George heaved a heavy sigh and went back inside.

The person sitting on the kitchen table was no longer his mum but the girl who was avoiding him ever since that night. Hermione's bushy brown hair was held back tightly in a ponytail. George could not help but stare at her thinking how beautiful she looked even without make-up on, he also noticed how red her lips were even without any lipstick on, he wondered how would it be like kissing Hermione Granger; he smacked himself for thinking something unpleasant towards his younger brother's girlfriend. He approached her slowly and called her name but she didn't hear him for she was deep in concentration reading some reports.

"Good day, Hermione," George said this time a little louder. Hermione startled by his voice knocked down her tea cup and the contents spilled on the table; she grabbed her books and folders with reports in them so that it would not get wet.

"Merlin, George! You gave me a fright. I…I didn't hear you come in," Hermione rumbled nervously trying to clear up the mess. Despite her nervousness George found her pretty and flattering. She was muttering to her self when she chanced a glanced at him and saw a smirk on his face that she found attractive. She looked down rather fast and berated herself for thinking such a ridiculous idea.

"Do I make you nervous, Hermione?" George asked rather pompously. Hermione looked up and saw that same smirk on his face. She also noticed his face was a bit gaunt and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"No…no… why would you. I mean, I'm not…you're not. Oh, for heaven's sake. No George you don't make me nervous but, while you stand there with a rather pompous attitude it annoys me," replied Hermione rather fast then regretted it when he saw the look on his face.

"I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to be rude. I just have a lot of things in my head right now." George unhitched himself from the sink but, did not say a word rather he took his wand out and siphoned the liquid off from the table. Hermione smacked her head for not thinking it.

"Right," George said after he was done. He sat in front on the chair and just stared at her.

"What?" Hermione asked. She could feel her cheeks starting to burn from the intense look George was giving her.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised that you're not with my brother and Harry, you three seemed to be attached on he hips."

"Well, for your information we are not. As it happens I took the day off work to relax." George gave her a small smile. And told her that it doesn't looked like she's doing some relaxing especially if she was still working even when she was off work. Hermione sighed exasperatedly but closed the book she was reading. They sat there for awhile both lost in thought. Then Hermione asked him if he was alright.

"Why would you think I was not alright?" George countered back.

"Because I can see that you're looking like you've lost some weight and there are dark circles under your eyes and if you needed someone to talk to you know I'm always here. I know it takes time to heal but, I can see that you're not really taking care of yourself. We all loved Fred but do you really th-" Hermione did not finished her sentence for George stood rather abruptly to Hermione's surprised. Then he looked at her like she was insane. She did not know that he would react in such a way. One minute he was making a joke then the next his mood changed.

"Forgive me, Hermione but, I just lost my brother. I know you're trying to help but, please don't. I'm dealing with it the best I could," George said storming out of the room. Hermione's cheeks burned from humiliation she could not believe what just happened. Maybe she needed to get away from here. She could start looking for her parents while everyone was still in mourning.

A/N: Okay, my friends who lives inside the computer. Please tell me what you think, that means give me some review whether it's bad or not but, please no 'flame'? BTW thanks to the ones that put this story on their 'story alert' and to the ones that reviewed so far


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

**A/N: **I hope this chapter will get me some reviews, please don't think me ungrateful as I am, especially to readers who put my story on their story alert.

Chapter 3:

George slammed his bedroom door and then realized how he made Hermione felt with his tirade, he was now mad at himself again. It was not her fault that Fred died; he knew she was just trying to help. He sighed and sat heavily on his bed then closed his eyes and laid his head back on the pillow, then sat back up again when his mind could not erased the look of hurt on Hermione's face. He fumbled under his bed looking for the bottle of firewhiskey that he stashed there recently.

He swigged at the contents and swallowed hard burning his throat. He took another drink and another when he heard a soft knock on the door. Before he answered he swallowed the remaining liquid and threw the bottle on the floor. When the knock came again he staggered up and opened the door. Hermione stood outside his door and when she saw him she looked horrified, unsure whether she was going to turn around and leave or cry at the sight before her, the person standing in front of her was not the George she knew, he reeked of alcohol and his eyes were bloodshot. He spoke in a raw, raspy voice unlike the charming voice she was used to hearing.

"What do you want, Granger?" George slurred a bit.

"I…I just-" there is simply no words that she could utter she was shocked at her friend.

"You just what…? Convince me that life has to go on and well worth living even when someone you loved died? Especially that person was your brother… my twin brother the person that knew me best?" His voice now laced with anger. "I don't need anyone telling me what to do, and I'm not a little kid who needs sorting and protecting."

Hermione gasped, but said crisply, "Of course you're not a kid but you're acting like one and I'm not here to lecture you. "You're my friend and practically my family and you're grieving. You lost someone you really loved, someone that was part of you and you managed to hold it together far longer than anyone would've expected. It isn't surprising if your actions are not at the best right now." She eyed the empty bottle of firewhiskey on the floor and before George could slam the door shut she barged in and picked it up.

"Have a seat since you don't need inviting in," George said sarcastically. When she was standing inside holding the bottle she eyed him questioningly.

"What, you're not going to lecture me about drinking?" George said sounding tired as he sat on the bed.

"Why would I? You're a grown man. But, I don't think you'll find peace or even Fred in a bottle of firewhiskey, plus it will not stop the pain whether you drink all of the firewhiskeys in the world or not. You have to decide that for yourself." Hermione sat down beside him on his bed.

"Oh, and just what would you know about that? Did you read it in the book, Granger?" George said, anger still laced in his tone but, she could see that his eyes glittered with unshed tears. She sighed and stood up then sat back down on Fred's bed this time facing George.

"I don't know exactly what you're going through George. Fred wasn't my twin, he was only my friend. But, I hope you don't forget that I have sent my parents away erasing their memories to keep them safe. They don't even know I exist. When I made that choice knowing if we won they would never know about the war. I'm grateful they are alive, for all the good it does me," she said bitterly, her eyes glistened with tears.

"I know it's not the same as losing someone you love forever-" but before Hermione could finished her sentence George looked up at her with a groan then he bolted upright clutching his stomach and groaned again this time there's no mistaking he is in pain. "Owww. Not a good idea," he groaned again. "G…going to be sick." Hermione quickly conjured a basin and thrust it toward George before he could retch. He vomited up enough that it looked like he took one of the Puking Pastilles. After he was done he thrust back the basin to Hermione which she vanished with the vanishing spell.

She helped George on his back and conjured a wet face cloth and wiped his face with it. At the contact George felt better the cool face cloth felt nice on his warm face. Hermione got up and was about to leave when George grabbed her wrist.

"Thank you…I…uhm…that was much better"

"You're welcome. Are you feeling alright now?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I was so horrible to you." Hermione smiled and George let go of her hand.

"Try to get some sleep. I'll see you later." But George was already asleep and snoring softly. Hermione felt bad about what he was going through she knew he was hurting but, did not know how much until today. He was drowning his sorrow with alcohol and that isn't right. She also knew that his siblings and his parents and even Harry are dealing with Fred's death in their own little ways but George was more affected than the rest of them. Hermione knelt beside the bed and caresses his face and promised that he would help him heal whatever it takes. George stirred and mumbled something. Hermione closed the door silently and went downstairs.

She sat down on one of the sofas in the sitting room and pondered what she was feeling towards George, she knew now that those feelings aren't new to her. She has been having soft spot towards him and she didn't know why. Wasn't she in love with Ron? She thought hard and came up with the same answer. Yes, she loves Ron but, as of late all she could think about was George. Something's wrong with her and she reasoned maybe it's because she misses her parents and George's loneliness is making her more aware that she has to go and look for them. So, she decided that tomorrow she would talk to her superior at work and she would go to Australia and will try to find them.

That night George did not go down to have dinner with the rest of the family again. Mrs. Weasley, she knew was really worried and after they had finished she asked Hermione if she could bring a plate of food to him upstairs. Ron asked her mum why Hermione should do it when Ginny piped up and glared at her brother.

"Hermione is the only one here that he talks to sometimes. That's why Ron." Harry and Hermione exchanged looks and she told Mrs. Weasley that she would do it. Before she headed upstairs she looked at Ron and smiled apologetically.

"Sometimes you're such a git," Ginny said. Before her brother could say something back Harry took her hand and led her outside leaving Ron by himself. Upstairs Hermione knocked on George's door and when there was no answer she opened it slightly and saw George lying down on his side his eyes open.

"Hi….I- I brought you dinner since you didn't come down," Hermione said walking inside and placing the plate on the night table.

"George you have to eat. You're losing weight and your mum is worried so am I and everyone that cares about you." George got up and looked at Hermione, then shook his head.

"Thanks, Hermione. Just leave the food there I'm not hungry yet." Hermione nodded and left the room. When she was gone he remembered his dream. Fred told him that he was happy where he was and asked him not to mourn him like this but; he never really expected that one of them would die young let alone Fred, he was the one who was always vibrant, full of life. Will he be able to go on? He knew he will try, so he grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom to take a long hot shower. Not only does his body and head ached so much he feels raw inside too and that has to change. If Fred is happy where he is right now then that's all it matters.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I make galleons off this. Oh...btw, thank you to all who subscribes to this story. Please review? anyone...?

Chapter 4:

The following morning Hermione hurried out the back door grabbing only a toast and apparated to the Ministry of Magic. The department was filled with the hustle and bustle of wizards and witches including herself making their way through the many lifts that would take them to their different floors.

She knew there was a lot of work to be done and the reports Andrea Murphy (her superior) asked her to do was nearly done, and the only thing she needed to do is bind them together and hand it to her. Then maybe she would ask her for a time off work to look for her parents.

When she got to her office she immersed herself to her work and had no idea she already missed lunch until she heard a knock at her office door. She looked up and saw Andrea poked her head in.

"Hi, may I come in?"

"Sure…sure, come on in," Hermione said gesturing to the empty chair in front of her desk.

"Hermione did you have any lunch? Lucy told me that you hadn't gone out from this room since you got in this morning. It's half past two, here I brought sandwiches and pumpkin juice," Andrea said and only then that Hermione noticed the bag she was holding. Hermione's stomach grumbled at the sight and the smell of the food.

"Hmmm….these looks good. Thanks, Andrea," Hermione said tucking into her sandwich and closed her eyes and savoured the thick ham and cheese sandwich.

"So….how's the report going?" her boss asked polishing her own food from her plate.

"Well, it's all done and binded together," she answered and handed Andrea a thick bundle of papers that were neatly put together.

"This is great Hermione. I will look into it tonight and let you know," she said taking a sip of her juice. Hermione nodded and cleared her throat. She had to ask her now before she lost her nerve.

"Andrea, I….umm…was wondering if, maybe I could take a month's vacation?"

Andrea looked up and studied her; she knew she wanted to have a time off to look for her parents. Andrea was surprised to learn that she hadn't look for her parents after the war and opt to work instead but, she guess she has her reasons. And if she wants to look for them now (if that is what she wants to do), then she was willing to give her up to do just that. Hermione was a good worker and knew a lot about defenses and was a very good researcher. She would miss her work habit and the details she puts into her everyday job.

"Why don't you take at least three months absence? I knew you have to find your mum and dad. You want to look for them, do you not?" she said and asked, not sure if that's what she wanted to do.

"Yes, yes…that's what I want but, are you sure about the length? I mean, I could come back if I don't find them."

"No….you have to go, and yes, you needed the time. As much as I hate not having you around, Lucy will do for now." Hermione smiled at her gratefully.

"When do you need to leave?"

"Well…I was thinking this Saturday, that way I could tie up any loose ends here that needs to be done." After they both agreed at the arrangement, Andrea left.

Hermione sat up and heaved a sigh of relief. She has two more days on how to break the news to Ron, she knew Harry and the rest of the Weasley's would understand but Ron being Ron she does not know how he would react.

When Hermione returned to the Burrow after a long day trying to explain everything to Lucy all she wanted to do was to get a quick bite and fall asleep. But, when she entered the kitchen she was met with a newly clean shaven George who was nursing a cup of cooling tea in front of him deep in his thought, his day old beard is now shaved and he was wearing clean clothes but, he still looked sad and his cheeks are gaunt from not eating properly, she stared at him for another minute.

Before George noticed her presence she slipped into the sitting room and went upstairs quietly. After she had a lie in, she went into the loo and washed up before dinner.

Everyone was surprised when George came down to join them to dinner. No one said anything except Mrs. Weasley telling him how glad they were that he could join them. Everyone including Hermione nodded in agreement. They all ate in silence and after dinner George retreated back upstairs to his room. Hermione asked Ron to walk outside with her.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked when they were outside.

"Yes, I'm fine Ron. I just needed to talk to you."

"Why? What's the matter?" asked Ron sounding alarmed. Hermione took his hands and lead him to the bench near the small pond.

"I decided to go after my parents. I have to know if they're alright and I want to bring them back here."

"I thought you might do that. When are you planning to go?"

"I plan to leave this Saturday and I-" Hermione was startled when Ron suddenly yelled his surprised, "What? Why so sudden?"

"Ron…I'm sorry. I wasn't sure myself when I plan to go but, I can't put it off any longer. Please, understand!"

"How long are you going to be gone?" he asked looking dejected.

"Andrea gave me three months. And I'm hoping it's enough time to find them."

"And if you don't? What will happen then?"

"Well, I was hoping it won't come to that. But, if I can't find them I will let you and Harry know and I will contact the Minister and Andrea," Hermione said sounding hopeful but sad at the same time. She knew she would need all her wits to find them since they have any memories that they even have a daughter.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ron asked, after a brief silence.

"No…no... Ron. You and Harry needs to stay put and besides Kingsley told me that Harry would need to start his training to become an Auror and you need to train too, the Chudley Cannons made the right decision to recruit you," she said smiling.

Ron kissed her and told her that he understood and that everything would be alright and she would find her parents.

"I will owl you and let you know what happens. Besides I need to do this by myself." Ron nodded and said nothing.

Hermione talked to Harry and Ginny next and after she talked to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. All she has to do now was talk to George and tell him that she was leaving the following morning. She knocked lightly on the door. He didn't move or even speak; George knew who it was on the other side. He heard enough conversations she was having with his parents. So she was leaving, so what? Does he even care anymore? The voice in his head said that he did care and although he didn't want her to go Hermione needs to find out if her parents are still alive and safe.

Hermione knocked once more and when she didn't get any response she opened the door and saw George lying down on his side his back facing the door. She hadn't seen him since yesterday. She walked over to the bed without a word and sat down on Fred's bed facing George. When he didn't say anything, she got up and sat on his bed and took his hands in a firm grip.

"I miss him, Hermione." Tears started falling from his eyes. Hermione hugged him but, she was surprised at the next word he uttered.

"I will miss you too." She looked at him and nodded in understanding.

"I will miss you too, George. Please take care of yourself." Then without realizing it her tears was mingled with George's tears.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't burden you with more problems."

"No…George, it's okay. Just remember all of us love you and we all loved Fred. Promise me you'll write to me?" she said, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. George only nodded.

"I will. And promise me you will take care of yourself?" she nodded and let go from his embraced.

"Thank you for putting up with me. You know by listening to me…"

_George will be okay. It will take time but, he will be okay. We will all be alright_. Hermione thought before getting up and kissing George on the forehead.

Hermione left and was hundreds of miles away from England hoping to find her parents.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP and I do not make galleons off this story, although a small review would be greatly appreciated. **

**A/N: Thanks to all who subscribe to this story and thanks also to TeenTypist, jessirose85 and to Azure83 for their reviews. **

**Chapter 5:**

Hermione traveled from Heathrow Airport to Brisbane, Australia. She refused to take the portkey that Kingsley and Mr. Weasley offered her. Hermione told them that what she wanted to do was what any normal muggle would do; to travel by plane, after all she was a muggle-born. When she arrived she checked-in at the cheapest but otherwise decent hotel she could find. When she was rested she wrote letters to everyone letting them know that she was fine and that she had arrived safely.

Back in England Harry and Ron started their jobs. Harry as a trainee to become an Auror and Ron to be an International Quidditch player. The two best friends were always busy and barely saw each other anymore. Both had a very intense work schedules. As for George he was still in mourning, but he was working on getting better and accepting the fact that Fred was gone forever and will never come back. A week after Hermione had left he decided to move back to their flat above the joke shop. He also hired his and Fred's best friend Lee Jordan and made him a partner two weeks after they had a talk. He was very grateful with him there. He was the one that made sure that the store was restored and for that he owed him a lot.

There were times the weight of everything that had happened was overwhelming to George especially at the end of the day when he would go upstairs and be reminded that he was now all alone in their flat. The only thing that gets him through was Hermione's letters. But, lately he hasn't got any and the fact that Ron and Harry haven't got any either was alarming. He hoped that she was just busy and that she was alright. So he focused his attention to making more products for the joke shop and hoped that his thoughts would not linger too long on Hermione.

George knew that what he was feeling towards her had to be stopped. She was Ron's girlfriend and Ginny's closest friend and she was his friend. He knew he had to talk to someone about what he was feeling but that someone was gone and he could not talk to Lee, not yet. So George decided to visit his twin's grave the next day. It's about time to really face the music.

It's been four and a half weeks since she arrived and her search was still fruitless.

She tried every avenue but she still has had no luck. Hermione was getting frustrated, her funds were dipping low and she was tired roaming around the streets, the museums, libraries and even a handful of small colleges around the city hoping that she would at least get something. Maybe she was in the wrong part of the country, maybe her parents went to Sydney instead of in Brisbane, and after all it was one of their favourite places to visits when she was a little girl, she thought. She decided to stay another week and then she would go to Sydney.

That night after an exhausting day of nothing, Hermione took a long hot bath and while she was soaking she was planning her next move but, first she had to send letters to Ron, Harry and George and to Andrea as well; then she would go to Sydney to try her luck there. She knew she hasn't sent them any letters for awhile and she doesn't want them to get worried. After her bath Hermione made herself a sandwich for dinner and proceeded to write letters to her friends.

_Dear Ron,_

_I hope you get this letter in good health and hope everyone is well. I miss you and Harry and Ginny so much._

_I still haven't had any luck and I am getting worried and tired, but I still hope to find them and to find them well and healthy. I am so sorry if I haven't written to you in a while. How was your training? The last time you told me in your last letter you sounded frustrated. It will get better and I hope to see you soon._

_I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving Brisbane and go to Sydney instead. I will let you know as soon as I have news and also I will send a note where I will be staying._

_Take care,_

_Love Hermione_

After her letter to Ron she wrote one each for Harry and Ginny and Andrea. Then the most difficult to write was George's letter, she hasn't got any letter back from him hopefully he was doing better. The only news she got from Mrs. Weasley was that he was back living in his old flat above the joke shop. She was worried that this arrangement was not good for him. There were still a lot of memories that the twin shared when Fred was alive and maybe these memories would be painful for George. She just hoped that he was doing alright. With a heavy heart Hermione wrote to him.

_Dear George,_

_How are you? I hope you're alright and in good health when you receive this. Your mum told me that you went back to your flat, I'm glad. I know you're busy maybe that's why I haven't gotten back any letters from you but, that's alright as long as you're doing fine I'm happy. _

_As for me here, I am getting frustrated by the day. Up until now I haven't had any leads yet as to where I will find my parents, but I'm still praying that I will get lucky soon. I will leave Brisbane and try my luck in Sydney maybe I will find them there. Enough about me, how are you really doing? I wish I was back there, I miss everyone. George please always remember you can always write to me if you need someone to talk to and I'm really glad that you're doing alright._

_Your friend always, Hermione_

After she finished all the letters she changed and went to a small book store that she found when she first got there. She was surprise at first that the couple who owns the store were both witch and wizard and she was glad that they were, otherwise she wouldn't know how she would send all her letters. She knew the post-man would not be able to find the Burrow even if she tried; she thought and smiled to herself picturing the post man's face and maybe Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's faces when a letter carrier knocked on the door.

The bell on the door rang when Hermione opened it and the lady behind the desk looked up and smiled warmly when she saw who it was.

"Good evening, dear. How have you been? We're getting a little worried when we didn't see you for a couple of days, we thought you already left town without saying goodbye."

Hermione returned the smile warmly and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm alright Mrs. McCullough, how are you? And I'm sorry I was a little busy. Plus I wouldn't leave without saying any goodbyes."

"I gather you haven't found them yet?" Mrs. McCullough asked sadly taking Hermione's hand with her when she shook her head sadly.

"Don't you worry dear, you'll bound to find them soon enough. Come let's have tea and biscuits. That is if you haven't eaten dinner yet. I have leftover mashed potatoes and baked chicken with grilled vegetables."

"Hmmm…that sounds yummy but, I already had dinner. Tea and biscuits are fine though, thank you!" Mrs. McCullough put the 'Closed' sign on the door and locked up, and then they went at the back of the store where the sitting room was situated. The home was cozy and quaint. At the end of the room there was a small partition where the kitchen was located. Both women crossed the threshold and Hermione sat at the chair that Mrs. McCullough offered while she put the kettle on the stove and arranged biscuits on the plate.

"Is Mr. McCullough home?" Hermione asked, taking her letters out from her bag.

"He'll be home any minute now. I have his food warming on the table." Hermione looked and saw that the food was glowing with a warming charm. She smiled and felt a pang of loneliness.

"Err… I have some letters that I need to deliver to my friends, would I be able to use Cosmos again?" At the sound of his name the Spectacled Owl turned his head in her direction and hooted appreciatively. They talked for awhile until Mr. McCullough came home. Hermione stayed for a bit longer after he came and then she left them for the night after agreeing that she would come back the next night to have dinner with them.

George woke up with a start; he looked around to see where he was and finally realizing that he was back at their flat above the store. He didn't know if he would ever get used to sleeping alone in a room. For nineteen years Fred was always with him. He got up and sighed heavily then remembered that he was planning to go and visit his twin after he ate breakfast he showered and put on clean clothes.

George dreaded the walk to the cemetery but, he had no choice he had to do it sometimes and that sometime is now! Before he knew it he was standing in front of Fred's headstone. He sighed heavily and blinked twice so that he would not cry the feeling of sadness overwhelmed him.

"Hey Fred….I…I'm sorry I haven't visited you for awhile. It's just….it still hurts a lot," George said taking a big gulp of air before continuing on, "I always asked why it had to be you and not me? Maybe…there's reason for that but, I don't want to know. You were always there for me; we always did things together, but now I have to do them alone."

From a distance George heard a neigh of a horse and dogs barking. He smiled, remembering the times that he and Fred would go to town and marveled at some of the muggles that do their everyday lives without magic. George took his wand and flicked it producing a wreath of flowers; he placed them on his grave and said in a choked voice.

"You know I came here 'cause I needed to talk to someone…and that someone is you. Since you're not here physically I'll just talk you listen. How's that sound?" He said smiling sadly unaware that he was pulling weeds and grass off the ground.

"You see Fred, I…I think I might like Hermione…I mean really like. Yes, I know she is Ronniekins girlfriend, but I have these feelings that I could not explain every time I think about her or every time I looked at her." The soft breeze played on George's hair and he could hear the buzzing of the bees nearby.

"She left to look for her parents. I certainly hope that she will find them alive and in good health. I know she misses them. As for me I went back to our flat and Lee and I are re-building the store, it got damaged when you know….the war," He choked back his tears not wanting to remember that fateful night, "Anyway, Ginny's going back to Hogwarts to finish her studies and Ron was drafted by the Chudley Cannons and our benefactor Harry is training to become an Auror. And Percy….hmmm…Percy is a different story. He came back to the family, we all knew he was sorry for what he did but Percy being Percy he's still a git."

George stopped and looked up, the sun was now high in the sky and he felt a pang of hunger. He knew he had to go back lest Lee gets worried and assembled a search party for him. So he stood up shook the grass off his pants and touched his twin's headstone and said in a choked voice, "I'll come back…and Fred…thanks!" with that he left and walked away with a light heart.

As soon as he got near the store he saw Lee striding towards him looking angry. He sighed and knew what was to come.

"Where the bloody hell did you go? I've been looking all over for you and your mum said you were not at the Burrow. You left no notes no nothing?" But, before Lee could add some more of his tirade George took his friend by the shoulders and said, "You sound like mum, you know? Relax, I went to the cemetery." With that George walked past Lee and the latter half ran to follow him.

"Oh…I well…I didn't know…how was it?" he asked stammering.

"It went rather well I say. For the first time, I talked with out being interrupted and he listened."

At the look on his friends shocked face George couldn't help but smile, "Mate, relax I'm alright. I'm feeling much better by the way. Now let's go inside, I'm sure Annabelle is getting her knickers in a knot for not having any help, you know how she gets."

Lee nodded and followed his friend shaking his head with a smile on his face. If he didn't know George better, he would think that his best mate was not telling the truth, but from the looks of it George was on the road to recovery. When George entered the store he was greeted by crowd of people young and old and the store was full to capacity. He remembered that school would be starting in the next couple of weeks and the students of Hogwarts were stocking up on all the joke stuff they could find.

The day flew by fast and after George and Lee closed up for the night, George went upstairs exhausted. As he opened the door of their flat he saw a Spectacled Owl sitting on the kitchen chair obviously waiting for him. He approached the creature and saw a piece of parchment attached to its leg. George untied it and gave the owl a treat. As soon as the creature delivered the letter it hooted once, and then it flew out of the window.

He knew before unrolling the parchment that the letter was from Hermione by the looks of its neat writing. He read the letter and was glad that she was alright even though she hasn't idea where her parents were. After he ate the food his mum sent for him he took a shower and decided to write back to her.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you're well when you get this letter. I am sorry you haven't found them yet, but knowing you, you will find them soon. Everyone's doing alright. Ginny will be going back to Hogwarts to finish her last term and Ron and Harry...well, I'm sure you know how they are. _

_As for me, I'm doing alright; thanks to your help I've faced most of the guilt and am now trying to come to terms that life does go on even without Fred. I am taking better care of myself these days, I just wish that you were here to take care of me (Now…I know you have a big smile on your lips, I'm glad!) Now, Granger you might think I'm flirting with you from thousand of miles a way, is that bad? Just make sure you take care of yourself and remember if you need help we're all here for you. I hope you find your parents soon._

_Take care,_

_Love,_

_George_

After he sealed the envelope he called his owl, a pretty barn owl that Fred gave him on their last birthday. George tied the envelope on the owl's leg, when it was secure the owl hooted and flew away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP and I do not make galleons off this story, although a small review would be greatly appreciated. A big thank you to Stepanie O for helping me proof read this chapter. In a way she is my Beta :)p**

**Chapter 6:**

The October air was crisp, with a light breeze that touched Hermione's hair; the fallen leaves indicated that cold weather would come and soon make the days shorter. After she said her goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. McCullough she took a brief moment to savour the quiet surroundings at the park near the old couple's home. It was her last day here and tomorrow she would go to Sydney and try her luck there, because after two months had passed, her parents were still nowhere to be found and she was getting tired and frustrated by the day.

This time she stayed at one of the four star hotels not far from a nice residential area with a big park on the other side of the hotel. Although her funds would not last long, maybe by staying where they used to stay and familiar to her parents, she would have a good chance of finding them.

After two weeks of looking around, Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she saw a couple resembling her parents walking in the park. She followed the couple discreetly and sat two benches away from where they were sitting. She had been staring at them for awhile and could not deny that they were her parents. Hesitantly, feeling as though she were snooping, Hermione moved one bench closer, making sure that she was as discreet as possible.

She knew she could not just approach them and tell them that she was their daughter; she watched them for awhile, her heart aching to hug and kiss them. After about ten minutes the couple stood up and walked away. Hermione would not let this chance pass by so she followed them to find where they live. As they approached the corner they turned and entered into a residential area, it was a cul-de-sac with small trees lining up the streets; the couple turned to the left and approached a small bungalow with a nice looking tree on the front. She stopped in her tracks when the man (her father) turned round and looked straight at her.

"Hello, can we help you?"

Hermione stammered and it took all her will not to rush forward and throw her arms around her dad.

"I…uhmm…I think I'm lost. I'm sorry!"

"Oh…don't be sorry dear. Where are you heading?"

"I…uh...I'm new here and I'm staying at a hotel, but I lost my way and can't find how to get back again." She knew it was a lame excuse when the woman (her mum) approached them, smiled at her and asked kindly.

"Well…which hotel are you staying, dear?" Hermione told her which one and her mum smiled and told her how to get back.

"Ok…thank you." Awkwardly she shifted her footing and smiled sadly at the couple. She turned to leave when her mum called on to her.

"Wait….why don't you come inside and have tea before you head back, you look really tired…maybe Wendell could drive you back?"

Hermione looked at her dad and then back at her mum, not sure how she would handle being in their presence, she misses them too much and now they're here in front of her. After looking for them for nearly three months, she didn't know that it was going to be this hard facing them once again but could not hug them and tell them that she loved them very much. She doesn't know how she would undo the charm she put upon them and if they would forgive them after she explained everything.

"Are you coming dear?" her dad asked, smiling kindly at the girl in front of him. He knew he had seen her before, but he could not place where and how.

Hermione nodded and followed them.

George received a letter back from Hermione letting them know where she was staying again. He wrote back to her and told her to be careful and not to worry because she would find her parents soon. He wanted so much to help her find them but all he could do was to wait for her to come back, he missed her being there for him ready to listen and talk.

George went to take a shower to get ready for the day's work. He let the water pound over him, wishing it would numb his emotions towards Hermione. He really wished he could tell her how he felt towards her. _Ha! You wouldn't dare hurt your family like that, even Ron who sometimes gets on your nerves; _the voice in his head said. He finished his shower and changed into a gray shirt and faded jeans then he threw on his cloak and went downstairs to open the shop.

He looked at the watch behind the till and saw that it's only quarter past eight, Lee would be arriving soon. They were expecting deliveries from the new products they were experimenting. George started stocking the shelves when he heard the jingle of the bell that was attached to the door and saw Lee and Annabelle came in. They were laughing and did not notice him. From the looks of it, those two are flirting; he smiled and called out to them.

"Good Morning! Lee, Annabelle!"

"Oh, Good morning George!" Annabelle who was holding Lee's hand dropped it and greeted George back her cheeks reddening slightly. George smiled wickedly at both of them. When she was gone, Lee smacked his head and said in an irritated voice, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"What….?" George asked innocently without blinking.

"That look you just gave her? You made her uncomfortable, mate."

"I didn't mean to. I mean it's great if you two are…you know?" George told him smiling.

"You're pathetic," Lee answered and left shaking his head but had a small smile playing on his lips. After an hour of making sure everything was ready Lee put the 'OPEN' sign on the door. The day became busy and George and his crew did not have a break until lunch time. While they were having lunch George was in deep thought; he was grateful when the store was busy because he never wallows in his grief and thinks about Fred or even Hermione for that matter.

Hermione entered the house after her mum and dad. She looked around and saw that it was a bit smaller inside than what it looked outside but the living room was cozy and warm and only a few pictures was displayed mostly of her parents and nothing of her, then she remembered that to them she does not exist.

"Please sit down. I'll just have to go and put the kettle on," Mrs. Granger said and left to go to the kitchen. Hermione sat on the sofa overlooking a beautiful garden in the backyard. Mr. Granger sat on a chair and looked at her curiously.

"What's your name, dear?" Mr. Granger asked. Hermione was startled when he heard him speak; she was deep in thought and wasn't paying any attention.

"Oh…I'm sorry. My name is Hermione…Hermione Granger, sir."

"Please to meet you. My name is Wendell Wilkins and my wife's name is Monica." At the mention of her name Monica came out of the kitchen bearing a tray of tea and small sandwiches. She set down the tray on the table and sat down beside Hermione.

"So…tell us about yourself?" Monica said, but never heard what Hermione had to say for there was a sudden flash of light blue that emitted from her wand.

As soon as the confusion lifted from Mr. and Mrs. Granger she explained everything to them. The silence was deafening after she stopped talking, she just hoped that they would forgive her for what she did to them. She felt absolutely rotten when her mum clung on to her crying, she told them that everything would be alright and the war was over.

"Everything would be alright? What about us, your mum and me?" her dad asked, very upset, but her mum briefly touched her dad's arm and he calmed down for a bit before he continued on,… What if you got killed and the spell you put us under broke and then what?"

"I'm so sorry dad. I did what I did because I don't want you and mum to get hurt," Hermione said; she too was crying.

"Why didn't you tell us sweetheart?" her mum asked, holding her hand tightly as if she would disappear again.

"Because I knew they would look for you and would have killed you without moment's hesitation just because I am your daughter," Hermione answered them.

She had told them everything, and after those long and sometimes strained conversations her parents decided that they wanted to stay until after they finished their contract at the nearby Community College where they were both now teaching part-time.

When she told them that she needed to get back to England, her parents- particularly her dad- would not hear any of it, even when she explained that she had a job that was waiting for her.

She finally relented after much arguing with her dad; after all she owed it to them. And after not seeing them for almost two years and worrying if they survived or not she wanted to spend more time with them. Her problem now is how to tell Harry and the Weasley's especially Ron. Her parents agreed when she told them that she had to go back to England and resign properly and to tell everyone about her plans.

The first thing Hermione did was to contact Kingsley to know if she could get an emergency portkey, then she would go directly to Andrea and explain everything. When the portkey arrived Hermione took no time and used it right away. She materialized in front of the Ministry of Magic. She hurried on to the waiting lift she didn't want any of the Weasley's or Harry for that matter to see her before she had a chance to talk to Kingsley and Andrea first.

Hermione stood staring at the brass plaque that read 'Kingsley Shackelbolt, Minister of Magic'; she took a deep breath, knocked and when she heard the invitation to come in she opened the door and planted a smile on her face. She hated not having an appointment; after all she knew Kingsley was a busy man.

Kingsley looked up and smiled warmly when he saw who it was. "Miss Granger. How are you?" he got up from his chair and gave Hermione a warm hug.

"Now…what can I do for you? Your letter was so brief, is everything alright?"

"Yes and no." The Minister cocked his left eyebrow and asked her to have a seat.

"So…what seems to be the problem?"

"Well…I found my parents and they were fine," Hermione added when she saw the look on his face, "I told them everything that happened and to say the least my dad is not too happy right now…that's why I am here." Hermione told him of what she and her parents agreed on, and her plan and when they were expected back to England.

"I think we could work that out. I know Andrea won't be happy when she hears this, but Hermione, you are a very good witch and an excellent worker, and right now you have to do what you think is right for you and your parents. I know she won't be happy, but I would like to assure you now that you will have something to come back to.

Even if your old job won't be here when you come back I would love for you to become an Auror; I think you would be good at it." Kingsley said smiling, making sure that she understood him and that he respects her decisions. They both went to Andrea's office and sure enough she put up a fuss, but after explaining to her that she would be back next year or even earlier Andrea accepted Hermione's decision.

Harry was going through a list of things to do for his recent assignments, reports that needed to be submitted and permissions that needed to be filled and he would be done for the day. He could not wait to go home, he and Ginny were planning to go out tonight, and it had been a long time since he had gone home early. Harry ran to the lift that just opened and was shocked when he saw who was in it.

Hermione was rummaging in her bag and did not notice the person entering the lift until he spoke.

"Hermione?" Harry asked in surprise. Hermione looked up and almost dropped her bag.

"Harry! Hey…uhmm…how are you?" Hermione said nervously but nonetheless gave Harry a big hug. She was glad she saw him first, that way she could tell him what happened and maybe he would help her break the news to Ron.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry. "Did something happen?" he added, alarm in his voice.

"No…no…I mean yes. Oh! Let's get out of here and I'll explain everything."

They were sitting in a small coffee shop just outside Diagon Alley and Harry could not believe what he was hearing. She looked exhausted and edgy when she was done explaining.

"So what you're saying is that… you will stay in Australia with your parents until their contract expires? And how long is that?"

"Well…mum had another eight months but dad still had ten months, because they just renewed their contracts. If I can convince them to resign earlier than that I will try. I don't want to stay away from here that long."

"I can't say I don't envy you because I do," Harry said honestly.

"You do? Why on earth would you envy me? I mean everyone I know and love is here in the Wizarding world. I'm not saying I don't love my parents- I do- it's just that I'm more of a witch now, rather than a muggle-born."

"At least you won't have to face the glare of the media. Do you know they still stalk Ron and me? And it's getting really annoying. If I could go somewhere where no one knows me even for just a month I would do it in a heartbeat." He said seriously.

"Well! I hope you, Ron, and Ginny visit me," Hermione said hopefully.

"So…how are you going to tell Ron?"

"That's when I need your help Harry. You know Ron he would say stupid things first without even thinking."

Harry agreed to back her up only after they have their talk privately first. Hermione stood up and heaved a sigh and then followed Harry into an alleyway to apparate to the Burrow.

A/N: This is it for this chapter. Please R/R and let me know what you guys think. Thanks!

Other Note: I know this is George and Hermione's story and it will be I just want to get out of the really unnecessary bits especially her relationship with Ron.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Chapter 7

Harry and Hermione landed just outside the apparation point to the Burrow; they walked in a relaxed, companionable silence, both of them deep in thought.

They were almost at the back door when it opened and out came Mrs. Weasley who was surprised at the sight of Hermione.

"Hermione!" said Mrs. Weasley with surprise and gave the younger witch her famous bone crushing hug, and then she turned to Harry and did the same.

"I had no idea you're coming home. How was your trip, sweetheart? Have you found your parents?" she asked, and then turned to Harry and added, "Hello dear, Ginny will be home before supper," while ushering them inside and Harry nodded.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, everything's alright and I found my parents. They were alright," she said this quietly, which did not escape Molly's keen ears and looked at her questioningly. Hermione returned the hug not saying anything more, although she knew that Molly was giving her the 'look'. She looked around the house and her eyes fell on the clock; seeing that Ron's hand was pointing at 'work' her eyes misted, remembering why she was here.

She had grown to adore the Burrow: in a way it was her second home- hers and Harry's- she reminded herself. When they were inside she saw that the dishes were moving systematically on their own accord and Molly took her hand and led her to one of the kitchen chairs as if she had never been to the Burrow before. When they were all sitting down, Molly poured Hermione and Harry pumpkin juice while asking questions about her trip. After she explained everything, telling what she had done when she was away; she asked when Ron would be home. Harry excused himself and left to go upstairs so that she could tell Molly what her plans were. He knew Hermione; she would need the time to explain everything to Mrs. Weasley alone without anyone hovering.

Hermione told her everything - what her parents want from her and her decisions to stay with them until they were done with their contracts for their teaching jobs. She told her about her qualms to tell Ron, and Mrs. Weasley sat back up slowly and looked at Hermione with all the understanding only a mother would know. She patted the younger witch's hand and Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes.

"It's going to be ok, you know," she said, echoing Harry's words earlier when she told him everything. "Even if he makes a fuss- and he will make a fuss- he will be ok, and you need to be with your parents, we all understand that and he will understand that too."

"I know, Mrs. Weasley, but I hate doing this to him. I know he's still having trouble dealing with- you know, Fred's death. I don't want him to think that I'm abandoning him," Hermione said, her eyes bright with tears.

"Nonsense! He will be ok; you just do what you have to do. Now don't worry, go on upstairs and rest- you'll need it. I'll call you when dinner's ready." Hermione nodded and wiped her tears away, glad that she talked to Mrs. Weasley first.

Hermione lay down on Ginny's bed and tried to get some rest. She frowned at the ceiling and thought about how best to approach Ron with the subject of her staying away from England for a year, maybe more. Then she remembered George. How could she tell him that she would not be staying? She knew she should be more worried about Ron's feelings and not what George would think. She scowled, but couldn't seem to get her mind away from him; it was really pathetic how he always had this effect on her.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione got up to see who it was; the door opened and Ginny came in. Ginny squealed in delight when she saw Hermione.

"Oh Hermione, I thought mum and Harry are joking when they told me that you came back. I'm so glad! How are you? Did you find them?"

Hermione smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. They had grown very close in their years during Hogwarts, and more so now that she and Ron become an item. Ginny was one of the only girls that Hermione could really relate to, even though she has friends like Luna, Susan, and Angelina. Maybe because she was constantly with her and her family during school breaks, and when the Grangers didn't have plans during summer vacations. As the thought of her parents crossed her mind, her eyes watered.

"I'm so glad to see you too, Gin, but it's only been three months since I left," Hermione laughed and hugged her friend.

The two girls sat down on Ginny's bed and both proceeded to tell each other what the other one did while she was away. They were talking and laughing when Harry's head peeked in and told them that dinner was ready. As the three of them descended the stairs, the delicious smell of food wafted though their nostrils and almost immediately Hermione's stomach grumbled. She was going to miss Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Her mum could cook, but she was not as good as Molly.

"I made a stew and fresh bread. And Ginny dear, would you please set the table?" Mrs. Weasley said, looking at the clock on the wall and saw Mr. Weasley's hand pointing on 'traveling'. After a minute they heard a pop outside and then came Mr. Weasley, a jovial man that Hermione had come to adore. He took off his hat and cloak, and hung them on the peg beside the kitchen door.

"Hello dear" Arthur said, kissing Molly's cheeks. "It smells delicious- oh, hullo Hermione," he added when he saw Hermione sitting beside his daughter

"Kingsley was right then, that you came back? I'm glad you and your parents are alright. Now, let's all sit and enjoy this lovely meal."

Dinner was a quite affair. After Mr. Weasley's interrogation about how she found her parents, he turned to Harry and they talked about their day at the Ministry. When dinner was done, Hermione and Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley to clean the kitchen, while Mr. Weasley and Harry went into the living room, no doubt to continue their discussion about work.

Ron was still not home when the three women move into the living room. Hermione was getting nervous and kept on fidgeting, straining her ears for the sound of someone apparating outside. Harry and Hermione filled Ginny in on her decisions and her qualms to tell Ron: Ginny assured her that her brother would understand and she shouldn't worry about it.

Finally, after another forty five more minutes of waiting, they heard a loud pop outside. Everyone looked up and turned to Hermione, who stood up rather abruptly and headed into the kitchen.

"Ron…" Hermione said hoping she didn't scare him. Ron almost dropped the glass, she did scare him alright.

"Hermione…hey!" Ron said; shocked was visible on his face, but he was smiling widely and was glad to see her. He strode towards her and engulfed her in his arms; he missed her so much. Hermione buried her head on his chest and inhaled deeply, she missed him and she didn't like what she was about to tell him.

"I've missed you so much. How are you? Why didn't you send me a note that you're coming?" Ron asked excitedly, and craning his neck towards the sitting room to see if her parents were with her, but all he could see was his parents, Ginny and Harry. When he didn't see them, he looked at her worriedly and asked, "Did you- did you find your parents? Are they ok?" She looked up and smiled at him and nodded and then she led him outside.

"Are you okay Hermione?" he asked again, his voice concerned.

"I'm fine. I've missed you too, Ron." She answered; hugging him more fiercely this time- which did not escaped Ron- but he said nothing about it; he's just glad that she's finally home.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure. I'm sorry I didn't have any time to send you an owl to say that I will be coming. Did you have supper yet?" Ron shook his head no and laughed.

"Well then, let's go inside and feed you, then we'll talk." Before they get inside Ron gave her a kiss, it's sweet and short, but she knew it's full of love.

"Okay, I'm starving. They worked us so hard at the practice today." Hermione smiled and followed him inside while he told her everything about his team

She listened patiently at his rumblings with a sad smile on her face. Harry and Ginny walked in; Harry greeted Ron and sat down on the chair opposite Hermione and Ginny sat beside him. They talk for awhile, and then Harry nodded slightly at Hermione when Ron was done eating. Ginny stood up and followed Harry outside.

"Ron, I need to talk to you" Hermione blew out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Would Ron understand her when she tells him? She hoped he would, she thought nervously. Ron looked at her and furrowed his brows. Hermione noticed that his hair is getting a bit longer, the end of it curled just above his shoulders; she liked the way it makes him look more mature.

"Is everything okay? What is it?" She heaved a heavy sigh and a single tear escaped from her eye. Ron got alarmed and pulled her into his arms.

"Sshhh...What is it Hermione?" he asked her again, while stroking her hair.

"I-I don't know how to tell you without hurting you. And that's the last thing I would do… hurt you."

Ron pulled away from Hermione gently and wiped her eyes. "Whatever it is, Hermione, I know you can't have any choice, so please tell me what it is?"

Hermione took his hand as she composed herself.

"I love you, Ron, don't ever forget it," she hugged him and kissed him. Ron could not shake the feeling that what Hermione's about to tell him was either good or bad, so he waited for the worse.

"Are you trying to break up with me Hermione?" he asked quietly, looking down.

"What? No, Ron. It's not that- I mean, is that what you think?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Well, yeah. I mean you came back without telling anyone and you act like you just came from a funeral or something. Of course that's what I think." Hermione could not help rolling her eyes. Of course that's what he would think; the bloody idiot.

"Ron, I came right away without much noticed to anyone. I had to; please listen before you say anything. Will you do that?"

Ron looked at her and nodded reluctantly.

"When I decided to look for my parents, I had doubts that I would find them. I was ready to give up, then I gave myself another two weeks and I went to Sydney where we used to go a lot when I was younger. I told myself that if I didn't find them maybe that's for the better, but I would not be able to rest and be happy knowing that my parents are out there….that they have a daughter…" Hermione stopped and looked ahead, tears running down her face. Ron squeezed her hand as if to convey that everything would be alright.

"I have to find them. I owed it to them, Ron, and I owed it to myself to see if they're okay after I erased their memories. What I'm saying Ron is that I- I cannot stay here. I-I have to go and leave tomorrow…I know it's such a short notice and I'm sorry."

"But, why do you have to go? They could come back here, can't they?" Ron asked, his voice was a little shaky and she knew he was holding his temper.

"After I lifted the spell and told them everything…well they were very upset to say the least. They wanted to stay in Australia to finish out their teaching contracts; and they asked me to stay with them; and I couldn't say no." Ron stiffened beside her, but remained quiet. The silence was deafening and Hermione could only assume what he was thinking.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, it's what my parents want. It's what I want. I owed it to them. I know it's a lot to process. Believe me, Ron, there is nowhere else I would rather be than be here with you and Harry and everyone else; but, my parents need me, and in a way I need them too. It's only for a year."

She heard his heavy breathing and then he suddenly got up and faced her.

"A year? Well…that's- that's a long time."

"I know, but we could visit each other and I'll write to you everyday," answered Hermione.

"You don't- you don't know that! What if you don't come back? What Am I supposed to do?" Ron said his voice a little louder than he wanted it to be. When Hermione remained quiet, Ron turned and stormed out. He walked past Harry and Ginny without saying a word. The two looked at each other and nodded.

"I guess their talk didn't go well," said Harry as he took Ginny's hand and headed back in the house. Hermione's back was turned away from them, and from the looks of it she was crying.

"Hermione…?" Ginny called, slowly approaching her.

"Oh…hi Ginny, Harry," Hermione said, wiping her eyes and turning to face them.

Ginny hugged her friend and apologized for her brother.

"My brother can be a prat sometimes. You know he's just shocked from your news," Ginny said.

Ron slammed the door of his bedroom and flopped down heavily on his bed, muttering about how girls are mental. His door opened and Harry walked in.

"How are you?" is all he said. He sat down on his bed and stared at Ron without saying further. He knew his friend well; he would talk if he's ready to talk.

"I don't know what she's thinking, mate. I know she wants to be with them, but couldn't they just come back here and, you know…start again? Am I being selfish?"

"Pretty much," Harry answered him without preamble. Ron should know better, but as it is his friend would react first, then think later. Harry and Ron talked until the wee hours and Hermione slept very little that night. She hoped that Ron would see her reasons and would understand her.

Everyone was downstairs except Ron when Hermione came down. Mr. Weasley and Harry waited for her to say goodbye before they headed out for work. When she asked Mrs. Weasley where Ron was, Ginny and her mum looked sadly at each other, which Hermione understood.

"I'm sorry dear-"

"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley. I understand, I'll-I'll be on my way. Thank you very much for everything. I will send you a note when I get home." Ginny pulled herself up and hugged Hermione.

"I'll miss you. You'll write everyday, right?" Ginny said, tears falling down her eyes.

"Of course I will. I'll miss you too, Gin. Take care of Ron for me, and Harry, and of course yourself." After the two girls hugged, Hermione turned to Molly and gave the older witch a fierce hug.

"Take care now, you here? If you need anything let us know right away and we'll be there. Please, forgive my son. And, give our regards to your parents."

"I will, and thank you again, Mrs. Weasley. Take care." Hermione told them that she would go to Diagon Alley first before taking the portkey to Australia.

Hermione materialized outside Diagon Alley and walked towards George's store. She hoped that he would understand better than Ron did.

A/N: Thank you Stephanie O for helping me with this chapter, you're the best :). Also, thanks to all who subscribes to this story. Review would be awesome and greatly appreciated :)p


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. **

**Chapter 8:**

Hermione walked towards Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes store, her head down, feeling forlorn. She could not believe Ron just left without saying goodbye to her. She thought he would at least talk to her after he calmed down, so that she could really explain to him and make him understand that it was not going to be a permanent thing. He was obviously being thick about everything; she really thought that what they had been through together he would support her. Does Ron really care? After the way he was acting, it didn't really look like he really cared.

She let out a heavy sigh; thinking such thoughts were futile, given that he just left like nothing happened. The tears that she was holding finally ran down her face and she wiped them hastily.

She yelped when she crashed into something hard and fell on her bum, she dizzily tried to get up, a hand extended in front of her; she took it and was pulled up on her feet. When she said 'thank you' and looked up she was staring into George's bright blue eyes.

"George!" Hermione exclaimed, again wiping her eyes. She hoped her eyes were not too red from crying. He smiled, but it did not quiet reached his eyes, she also noticed that they were still full of pain.

"Hullo Hermione!"

"Hi…sorry, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. I- I was actually on my way to see you," Hermione explained, averting her eyes from his intense look.

"I know- I heard from mum that you came back yesterday. How are you?" George said.

"I'm alright- a bit sore. How are you?" answered Hermione, rubbing her behind.

"Better-now that I see you," George said, winking at her. Hermione's cheeks turned bright pink. Now that she was in front of George, she could not think straight, and why in the name of Merlin, he sounded like he was flirting with her?

"Come and let's get out of here. I'll make us tea; it looked like you could use a shoulder to cry on." George took her hand and led her towards the store.

As they entered at the back of the store, George asked her to have a seat while he put the kettle on. He reached up in the cupboard and took out two mugs for their tea.

"Talk," he instructed Hermione, while he sat opposite her. She looked up, a little startled at the edge on his voice.

"Well…I'm-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come."

"Oh come on, Granger. I know you. You get like this when one of the boys-meaning, Harry and Ron- are being such a prat. Now out with it, and don't tell me again that you should have not come. I'm glad you did. I missed you," he said, looking straight into her eyes and added... I'm sorry if something happened to you and to my dear brother. It is Ron, right? Otherwise you wouldn't be here. You can talk to me you know?" He said, standing up when the kettle whistled and proceeded to make tea. Hermione stared at his back; she loved the way he walked; then berated her self at such a thought.

George put the mug in front of her, sat down and sipped his own tea. They sat in silence, not knowing who would break the silence first. Hermione broke it first.

"Thank you for the tea, George."

"No problem at all, anytime Granger!"

"Now, how were your parents? You found them, right?"

"Yes, I did. And they were alright-thank you."

"And…? How'd they reacted when you lifted the memory charm? You do manage to lift the charm, right?" George asked.

"Well…yes-I did. They were both really upset especially my dad after I explained everything. But everything's alright now. I came to see you to say goodbye."

George looked at her puzzled. He didn't grasped what Hermione just told him. Did she say she came to see him to say goodbye? But why would she say goodbye-if she said she found her parents? George shook his head and stared at the table not knowing what to say.

Hermione didn't say anything, she was looking at George and he looked really sad and hurt? She hoped that he will understand after she explained everything.

"Goodbye?" said George quietly, breaking the silence.

"Yes George-I'm-I'm going back to Australia to be with my parents-" she stopped at the look on George's face.

"Are you okay, George?"

"I'm fine. But, why would you leave again? Aren't they with you?"

"No…uhmm- I came alone. My parents stayed behind they are both working. I-I only came to say goodbye to everyone because I decided that I wanted to stay with them, but it's only for a year."

"Does he know? Ron I mean," George asked, his voice a little strained. Hermione's shoulders were tight and tensed.

"Yes I told him last night, and he got upset and stormed out after. He-he didn't even say goodbye to me this morning." Hermione blinked at the sudden wetness in her eyes.

George nodded in understanding. He took her hands into his and looked her straight in the eyes. As soon as they touched, Hermione felt a jolt of electricity ran through her arms, she felt like her insides were full of tiny butterflies. She willed herself to act normal, and hoped that her face won't betray her; she felt heat creeping up to her face.

"Don't worry about him. He'll come to his senses soon enough. You're a great girl Hermione, and what you're doing is not wrong. My brother is full of bullocks for not understanding what position you were in," said George, squeezing her hands.

"I was hoping to sort things out with him before I leave, but I don't think Ron wanted to talk to me yet. I know I surprised him this-this thing. It doesn't matter though."

At that George didn't know what to say, for his part he was also upset that she was not staying, he knew the weight of not having Hermione around for that long will be challenging. She was the one that he could talk to about his feelings, and she was the only one that doesn't freeze when his twin's name were being mentioned. It was easier with Hermione around, though maybe it's for the best if she's not, for he was falling in love with her for he wouldn't be able to tolerate the thought of her and his brother together. He loves Ron, but he loves her too.

Silence fell over them again briefly, but it was less strained than when she came in. Then she said.

"Would you-would you be able talk to him? I know Harry did, but if I knew Ron he won't badge and maybe he will listen to you, please?"

"What makes you think he will listen to me? I'll try, though."

"Thank you," replied Hermione.

"When are you leaving?" George asked again.

"My portkey will re-activate in a few minutes… and George, I'm so glad you're doing better. Please write to me, yeah?"

George stood up and came around to where she was sitting and gathered her in his arms, she fit perfectly, he thought; then berated himself and immediately felt bad for whatever feeling he has for her. He stiffened when she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and buried her face into his chest; she knew what she feels for George was much more than friends. _But you love Ron; the voice in her head argued._

George was silently cursing himself for slowly falling for her, he knew it was wrong. _She was his brother's girlfriend and he knew she trusts him as her friend and nothing more_. As they broke apart, George promised her that he would write to her everyday and that he would talk to his brother. Although, what he really wanted to do is to hex his brother for making her feel like crap. The portkey inside Hermione's bag glowed and after another minute or two of just holding each other, Hermione pulled away from George and took the portkey out from her bag. When it glowed the second time, she told him to take care and kissed him lightly on the lips and she was gone.

She felt the familiar tug on her navel as she whirled around dizzyingly. After a minute or two, she landed on her parent's backyard; she straightened herself and looked around to see if any Muggles saw her. When she was satisfied that no neighbors saw her, she approached the house and opened the door.

Both her parents were sitting on the kitchen table when she came in. Her mum looked up and smiled happily at her, even her dad seems pleased that she came back. She was happy to see them and she knew she made the right decisions just by the look on their faces. Her parents pulled themselves from their chairs and engulfed Hermione in a warm embrace.

"How are you sweetie?" her mum asked.

"I'm alright mum, I'm glad I'm home."

"We're glad you're home, sweetheart," said her dad.

Her mum made her favourite dish that night and they ate in a rather festive mood, even her dad were telling jokes and she couldn't be happier. She was really glad she decided to stay with them. They were her family.

Christmas had come and gone and the only letters she got from Ron was a small note asking her how she was and telling her that his first game with the Chudley Cannons went rather well and that they've all been all over England and their next big game will be in Canada. Hermione was waiting if he would apologize for his behavior, but he never mentioned that he was sorry and she was very disappointed. She never wrote back, for her feelings were very hurt.

Their relationship suffered and both were too proud to forgive each other. Both of them believed that their behaviors did not warrant such an apology. Harry and Ginny had tried to talk to both of them, but both refused to do anything about it. Things changed and choices were made.

As Hermione settled a quiet life in Australia, Ron and Harry were making waves back in England. She received the news from Ginny that Harry graduated with top Honors in his class. Ginny will graduate from Hogwarts in a few months time. She will take her N.E.W.T.s to be a Healer, and Ron's profession as a Quidditch player went to a great start.

She apologized to Harry and Ginny for not being there when he graduated, she told them that she would've loved to, but circumstances prevented her from going and she sent him a small present that she knows he would love. She and George continue exchanging letters and she liked it when he confides in her; they become better friends than ever before. He also tried to talk to his brother, but he was being such a git and Ron told him to mind his own business. It took all his strength not to hit his brother for being such a thick headed git.

Her parents suggested for her to try and lead a muggle life and take a break away from the 'magical world' to re-evaluate her options. Hermione considered this and enrolled at the University where her parents teach and took classes in 'Ancient Civilization'. She knew that what happened had been no one's fault, but Hermione felt that she was the one to blame for the fact that things would never be the same again with Ron. She still loves him, but he needs to understand her and what she needs to do for her parents.

George became vaguely aware of sunlight coming through his open window, he was stiffed and his head ache like a bitch, he tried to ignore it, and didn't want to move. After awhile of just lying down he swung his long legs around and hopped off the bed. He picked up his towel off the floor and continued on to the loo. He knew it's going to be another busy day at the store. He also needs to replenish some of the potions that need re-stocking. He lets the hot water pound him and hoped that the stiffness on his shoulders and neck would ease somehow.

He was a little startled when he saw a tawny owl sitting on his kitchen table obviously waiting for him. George strode over the creature and untied the rolled parchment that was on its leg. George grins happily when he saw who it's from it's been a year and a half to this day since Hermione left. He opened the letter, read through it and smiled, this time his smile were wide and he felt his heart beat so fast. Hermione's letter said that she was enjoying her classes and another two months and she will be done. He sighed, went to his room and changed, wondering if she already meets someone there since she and Ron are no longer together.

He remembered the day he went to the Burrow at one of the Sunday dinner the family always had. Ron was sulky more than ever for he just got an owl that day from Hermione ending their relationship. He sympathized with him, after all Ron was his brother and it looked like he took the news real hard. He tried talking to him, but to no avail.

As he descended down the stairs to the store his mind kept wondering to her. Would he be able to tell her how he feels? Or is that something that he needs to quash while it's not too late? Ron and Hermione's possible reconciliation has been quashed when Ron received the letter from her ending their relationship.

A/N: Thanks to all who subscribes to my story. A little review won't hurt though. Cheers!

Again thanks to Stephanie O for helping me, in a way she is my Beta. Any mistakes grammar or spelling is solely mine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own HP. I thank all of my followers who put 'my story' on their story lists and alerts; you don't know how much I appreciate them. I know I do not update as often as I would like to be but life and work and all that goes with it just slows me down a lot of the time, especially if kids are involved. Please read and a little tiny review would be really awesome to let me know how you guys think. **

**Chapter 9:**

Hermione sat in front of her bedroom window staring out at the back garden, lost in thought; she noticed that the snow was slowly melting. Soon the leaves on the trees will bloom once again. Then her mind wanders to the Burrow; she loved that place at this time of year and she missed it very much. When she stayed there they used to go and skate on the small pond at the back of the house. She missed all her friends - even Ron for that matter. She could not wait to finish her semester, and when she's done they would go back home as her parents had promised her.

Although she'd made friends here and she loved her classes, it wasn't the same as she'd had back in England; she hastily wiped the tears that fell from her eyes at the thought of her friends.

Then she remembered the day she received the letter from Ron and she sighed heavily. His letter was full of anger, pain, and hurt; she knew she hurt him deeply by breaking up with him, but in her defense he hurt her too. He was and always would be a very stubborn and thick-headed man. She could not believe some of the names he called her in his letter. She thought the pain from the Cruciatus curse she received from Bellatrix at the Malfoy Manor was bad; she thought that wounds heal but harsh words are even harder to take. The pain she was feeling paled in comparison when she was reading his letter, and she knew her life would never be the same again. She hoped that Ron didn't mean any of those words; she knew he was just angry, but it still hurt her deeply.

Ron was her first real love; she knew it too when Ron got jealous when she went out with Victor Krum in their fourth year, and it hurts so much that sometimes it's unbearable to think of him and that they will never have a future together as she had hoped for. She was just glad that Harry, Ginny and especially George still keep sending her letters, and for his part making her laugh even when he was far away from her. Sometimes she thinks that he was flirting with her; she hopes he is. What she was feeling for him was getting stronger by the day. Then she scolded herself for the ridiculous notions.

George only sees her as his brother's best friend and now ex-girlfriend, and for all she knew he probably has met someone and maybe that someone was Alicia Spinet. She seems like she's really into him and George seems to like her back. The stab of pain in her heart when she thought about George being with another girl was unbelievable, and she forced her mind to stop thinking about him in that way.

Once again she wiped at the single tear that fell from her eyes when her thoughts went back to Ron. Hermione knew it was easy to be angry at him now because of all the things that have happened and what had been said. She was over him, she knew that, but what they'd had was something Hermione would cherish forever; after all, he was her best friend before he was her boyfriend – now ex-boyfriend, she thought. Hermione's reverie was broken by her mum's call from downstairs, telling her that supper was ready.

* * *

><p>After breakfast George descended slowly down the steps to the store. When he reached the door and opened it, he slowly took a deep breath. Opening the store door was enough to bring on memories he would much rather forget, but he needs to do this for the sake of his sanity and for his twin's memories. Picking his way across the floor he remembered that this was his and Fred's life's work, and he would make certain that it will continue to be whether Fred was here or not.<p>

George again took a deep and steadying breath and then walked toward the shelves. He checked and re-checked the contents of the shelves, making notes of the products that they need to re-stock. School will be over in a few months' time and maybe the store won't be too busy then. He could start with the new products he and Fred were developing before the war broke. The bell on the front door jingled, and then it opened and closed. George looked up and saw Verity come in, wrapped in a heavy cloak.

"Merlin's beard, it's cold out there. Hey George, how are you?" Verity greeted, taking her gloves off and rubbing her palms together to make them warm. She then proceeded to take her cloak off and hang it behind the till.

"'Morning Verity, is it really cold out?"

"Oh yes! It looks like we're going to have a storm. Would you like a cup of tea? I'll go and make them," she offered to George and then headed toward the kitchen in the back room.

"Sure, I could use a cup," he yelled after her. While she was gone he busied himself with some of the products that weren't on the right shelf; he then took his wand and used Wingurdium Leviosa to put the other products on the top shelves where they belong.

"Tea's ready, George. Come and join me, I bought some scones from my neighborhood bakery and they're very good," Verity called. He entered the kitchen and sat down on the chair across from her. The pastries looked good and scrumptious. After he filled his plate he looked up at the clock and saw that they have another half hour before they can open the store.

"So…how was your evening last night, George?" Verity asked, sipping her tea.

"'S alright. I did some inventory of the products that we need to get. How about you? Did you go to the Leaky Cauldron with Lee as planned?" George asked, winking at his friend. She blushed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, it was fun. Harry and Ginny were there and Ron came by a bit later. They're all asking about you." He nodded but didn't say anything. After a while of silence they talked about everything, including Hermione and his eyes lit up at the mention of her name. She knew her friend was pining for her even if he doesn't talk about her much. George's eyes light up every time Hermione's name was mentioned or when he gets an owl from her. She wanted to ask him, but was afraid that he would clam up and go back to his dark place again.

He had changed in the year after his twin died; he was no longer the carefree George she had grown to love and now respected. He acted as if he wouldn't pull another prank even if he wanted to or if someone dared him to do it for them. It was like his desire to do pranks died with Fred too. No, she would not ask him yet. She was happy that he is finally getting back to normal, even if some days he gets moody and depressed. Her reverie was broken when George spoke.

"We should get back and do a last-minute check. We have ten minutes before the store opens."

George stood up and headed to the sink to put his dishes away. When he turned, he asked Verity if she and Lee are together. When she confirmed with a shy smile he smiled back and gave her a bear hug.

"That's…that's really good. About time if you ask me, you two have been dancing around each other for a long time and mind… you are good for him. Lucky git," George said laughing and winking deviously at her. They started towards the store, George feeling much more light-hearted than earlier. While Verity was clearing out the front of the till, George put the 'OPEN' sign in front of the door. Ten minutes later Lee came in whistling. George smiled and shook his head, he was really happy for them; they both complement each other.

* * *

><p>Hermione put her hair in a neat plait and washed her face, hoping her mum wouldn't notice that her eyes were a bit red. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she went downstairs. As soon as she gets to the living room she smelled the sweet aroma of her mum's cooking from the kitchen. She knew her mum was not on par with Mrs. Weasley's cooking, but she tries her best, and she liked the dishes her mum makes for her and her dad.<p>

"Hey Mum, what's for dinner?" Hermione asked picking up a piece of carrot from the plate and put it in her mouth. Mrs. Granger turned away from the stove and smiled at her daughter.

"Hi sweetheart, I made Asian beef with noodles and vegetables. I hope you like it; it's one of the recipes I'd been wanting to try. Sit, your dad will be home soon." Before Hermione sat she helped her mum set the table.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Hermione looked around the table and felt a stab of loneliness, she really missed the Burrow. When she was there the table was full of talk and laughter, even after Fred died when everyone slowly came out from their own shell of mourning. It's not that she wasn't happy with her parents; it was just that she missed all the chaos after years of staying with the Weasleys and Harry. Hermione didn't notice that her mum and dad are both staring at her and exchanging glances. They knew that she wasn't happy here, but she tries her best to put out a brave front for their sake and they love her even more for that. Her mum cleared her throat and said.

"By the way dear, there's a letter that came in today, I put it in the drawer in the living room," her mum said, smiling.

"Oh…do you know who it's from?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"No dear, but I'm guessing it's from one of your friends back in England?" Hermione nodded and finished up her plate. When she was done she excused herself and told her mum and dad that she would wash the dishes after she read the letter. Both her parents smiled and told her that they would take care of the dishes.

After she fetched the letter, Hermione ran upstairs to her bedroom and closed her door. She was so excited when she saw that it was from George. This was the second letter in a week she'd gotten from him. She walked to a chair beside her bedroom window and opened the envelope. She noticed that the letter came in a normal way, meaning the Muggle post. She smiled to herself; trust George to make her smile.

She leaned her head backward and let it rest on the back of the chair, brought her knees up, and proceeded to read the letter. She chuckled once or twice, and after she was done reading she went to bed and curled up thinking of him. She was really glad that everyone was doing great and even the store is faring well. Hermione stared outside; the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with George's letter clutched tightly in her hand.

The bright sun shining through her open window woke her up; she opened her eyes slowly and leaped out of bed in a hurry as she realized that she had slept in. She looked at her clock radio on her table and saw that she had less than half an hour to get ready for school. She ran into the bathroom and washed up in a hurry. She grabbed her coat and scarf and wrapped it around her neck then picked up her school bag from her table. Her parents were having breakfast; when she got to the kitchen she grabbed a piece of toast, bid her parents goodbye and ran out the door.

'Hermione wait, I'll drop you off - we wanted to tell you…"Mr. Granger called out to her, but Hermione waved her hand to tell him its fine. Besides, she loved walking to school, even in cold weather; they can talk later when she gets back. Plus, this gave her time to think, and she liked the fresh crisp air that touches her cheeks making them tingle. When she gets to school she hurriedly finds her class and slips in quietly at the back; she hates it when she gets in late. Hermione listened to her professor intently, taking notes. After an hour of lesson, she ran to her next class and sat at the front.

Two weeks after she finished her school and received her certificate, her parents surprised her and told her that they would move back to England in a month's time. Hermione could not contain her happiness when they told her about their move back. It's been exactly a year and a half since she left. After her parents tied up their affairs her father contacted their lawyer back home and asked him if he could arrange for a flat in London for the time being until they get a new house.

Hermione plopped down on her bed and gave a big sigh, she was glad they're finally going back home. They've been packing for the last couple of days, and it seemed like they weren't making any progress at all. She looked around her and saw open boxes and luggage, along with clothes scattered on her bedroom floor. She knew her mum had already sent some of their bigger furniture back to England.

Hermione was excited to see everyone again, and to top it off she could use magic again. Being a Muggle was fun but not as much fun as being a witch. She was tempted to get her wand and just use it to pack everything in one swift flick, but she contained herself. After all, she'd waited this long and did not use any magic at all, so another week of waiting would be alright. She smiled to herself and pushed herself away from the bed and started picking up some of the clothes on the floor, folding them neatly and placing them in the open luggage.

As soon as the arrangements were in place she sent Harry, Ginny and George letters to let them know that they were coming back. She wanted to send Ron a letter as well, but thought better of it. She will soon be home and she could not wait to see George. Hermione smiled at the thought of him.

A/N: This is it for this chapter. Please read and review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own HP! Thanks to all the people who reviewed and read my story, you guys are awesome!

Chapter 10:

Ginny absolutely hates this time of year; the weather is rainy and wet, the only thing she was glad about and looking forward to tonight is that she was going out with Harry. It's been a long time since they have gone out on a date. They were both busy with their jobs, Harry with his Auror duties and she with her training at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries to be a Healer. And they both knew it's been taking a toll on their relationship for the past few months.

She was muttering to herself and getting absolutely irritated because she has absolutely no idea what to wear tonight. She thought about Hermione and wished that her friend was here right now, she could help her get ready. She misses her so much. Since Hermione left there is really no other girl close to her age that she could talk to…well, a friend who understands her and her relationship with Harry. The one time she talked to Luna it was rubbish; the girl was brilliant, but sometimes she makes her head spin with all her talk about 'Crumpled Snorkacks' or some other weird stuff that she and her dad were fascinated about. She supposed she could talk to her mum, but that would be weird especially when it comes to her relationship with Harry. Ginny sighed and plopped down on her bed thinking of where Harry was taking her.

She was startled when she heard a tapping noise outside her window. Ginny got up and saw a barn owl outside waiting to be let in, so she hurriedly pushed herself up and opened the window. The owl swooped in and settled on her desk, extending its left leg towards her. Ginny saw the rolled parchment and untied it; after the owl delivered the letter and had a drink, it swooped back out into the darkening sky.

Ginny sat, unrolled the parchment and started to read. She gasped and started screaming followed by a 'whoop'! She was dancing around like maniac when her door opened suddenly and her mum came in, wand at the ready.

"What's the matter, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly, her wand still clutched tightly in her hand, pointing at no one.

"Mum! It's okay. I'm sorry, I just got carried away….Hermione…Hermione's coming home. They're coming back!"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Must you scream like a Banshee? And what did you say?" Ginny started laughing and hugging her mum.

"Oh mum! Hermione's coming home!" Ginny said excitedly.

Meanwhile, Harry was getting ready to leave the office when an owl swooped in and dropped a letter on his in-basket. He ignored it and was ready to leave when he did a double-take and saw the handwriting was familiar. Harry picked it up, slit open the envelope and read what it says. He smiled and pocketed the letter, then hurriedly left the office. Hermione's coming home and he could not wait to see his best friend again. He looked at his watch and saw that if he doesn't hurry up he would be late for his date.

George was in the flat above the store and in the middle of the inventories he was working on when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up, saw that it's getting late and thought hard who would have come to visit him at this hour. He pushed himself out of the chair he was sitting and walked over to the door, but before he opened it he asked who it was.

"It's Lee, George. Let me in, mate!" George sighed, but unlocked the door and opened it.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were out with Verity?"

"Well…she had to go home early; she got rather unpleasant news from her mum. Her brother got into a bit of a discord at the Ministry. So here I am,"

"Is he okay?"

"I sure hope so! That bugger is full of bollocks and I won't be surprised if he gets sent to Azkaban," Lee said, sitting down on the sofa.

"So…what do you have to drink here?" George looked at his friend, his brows raised.

"I'm working, you know? And I don't drink anymore, Herm-" He was about to say that Hermione wouldn't approve when he stopped himself. Lee stared at him, smirking devilishly.

"Merlin's pants, Georgie…since when do you not drink, and since when has Granger had anything to do with it?" Lee asked, eyes narrowed and accompanied by an evil grin.

"Oh piss off! Granger has nothing to do with it. It's just…I…never mind. I don't like to drink. I've got things to do," George said irritably, thinking of Hermione. She hasn't written to him in almost two weeks; he knows now that he loves her; though he would never say anything to her or even to his best friend. Lee started laughing and smacking George on his back.

"You have a thing for Granger…oh, don't deny it mate. I can see it in your eyes" Lee said, looking a bit more serious. George looked round at his friend and shook his red head vigorously.

"That's rubbish! I do not have a 'thing' as you call it for Granger. She is my friend and that's all, now if you'll excuse me I would like to get back to my work." Lee rolled his eyes, but stopped teasing his friend, and became quiet, pondering what has been going on with his best friend. True he was slowly getting back to normal; Verity was right, there are still traces of loneliness and depression in him that sometimes it worries him.

"Right… I'll be on my way then. I'll see you tomorrow." Lee stood up and headed to the door. Before he could open it, George was beside him.

"Lee…I'm…I'm sorry mate. I'm just."

"Hey! No worries! Get some rest, your mum's right; you're looking a bit peaky. See you tomorrow!"

George nodded and locked the door behind Lee; he then swished his wand and put up a ward. He was about ready to go to bed when an owl flew inside. George went to the creature and saw the rolled parchment on its leg; he untied it and gave the owl treats and water. When George saw who the letter came from his heart leapt, he smiled and proceeded to open and read the contents.

_Dear George,_

_I hope you get this letter in good health. I am sorry I haven't responded to your previous ones, you see I just finished my term in school and I got busy. I wanted to tell you that we are coming back, my parents decided to come home earlier than expected. We'll be arriving at the end of April._

_I cannot wait to see everyone. Take care yourself and I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

George could not stop smiling. Hermione's coming home, and he noticed that she signed her letter with 'love'. George wondered dazedly into the kitchen, thinking of her. After a while he decided to make himself a cup of tea, for he won't be able to sleep now. She's coming home, he thought again. What will he say to her when he sees her again? Will he tell her his true feelings? Will she return that feeling? "Ha! Fat chance with that," he said mockingly to himself.

She would never go out with him. She was too much of a level-headed sort to go out with a prankster like him, and to top it off she was his brother's ex-girlfriend. It was a stupid idea to tell her his true feelings. George decided to go to sleep after an hour of pondering; he pulled himself off the chair and put his tea cup in the sink. In his room George put on his pajamas and lay down on his bed; his last thought before falling asleep was Hermione.

By tomorrow Hermione and her parents will be back to England for good. After everything had been sorted, it dawned on her that things should have been easier, but she knew she will miss this place too; after almost two years of living here she has made friends that she will not forget. She contacted the Ministry after she sent letters to her friends and Kingsley told her that they might have something for her when she gets back. Hermione was glad that she will have a job when she gets home, even if it's not the old job she had when she left.

As she packed her final few things in her bag, she picked up her wand that was lying down on her bed. Hermione caressed it and felt how she's missed using her wand. She could not wait to do magic again, and as she swished it, tiny colorful butterflies flew out of its tip. She smiled and had an overwhelming feeling of calm in her whole body. She couldn't help but be a little nervous as well, for she hasn't done magic in a long while.

Hermione woke up with a feeling of mixed trepidation and excitement. She stayed in bed for another ten minutes to calm her nerves. After awhile she swung her legs off the side of the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. She heard her mum barking orders to her dad and she smiled. Her mum and dad were all ready and looking a bit harassed when she came downstairs.

"Ready sweetheart?" her mum asked kissing her on the cheeks, while her dad was busy taking the bags out.

"I'm ready as I will be. How about you? Are you and dad ready?" Hermione asked her mum worriedly.

"We are. Now come on, the Limo's waiting," her dad said with a grin. She looked through the house and caught one last look at the window overlooking the beautiful garden in the back. Time to go home, Hermione thought and sighed.

Hermione was so tired when they got to the house her dad was renting. It had been a long flight and she quickly emptied her suitcases on her bed and rummaged through them to get a change of clothes. She looked around and saw boxes and luggage in her room, but most of them are still in the living room. She collapsed on her bed, bone tired. After a while she heard a knock and her mum's head peeked in.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, sure. Just a bit tired."

"Well…come on outside; I made tea and dad bought some lovely scones," her mum said then left. Hermione followed her and the three of them had afternoon tea. After they were done she helped her mum unload some of the boxes. Hermione started unloading the books onto the bookshelves, and then she looked around the house for the first time. The house was not that big; it was a cozy bungalow and she knew that it's near Diagon Alley. At the thought of Diagon Alley, her heart started fluttering, like there were hundreds of butterflies in it-because she knew George is just around the corner. That night she got an owl from Mrs. Weasley inviting them to have dinner at the Burrow.

Hermione was nervously picking at the end of her jumper while she looked around. Diagon Alley changed, if only for a bit; there were more stores now and people seemed to be walking in a more casual and not in a hurried way as before. Ahead of her was the WWW store, and as soon as she spotted it her chest tightened and was hammering so loud she was afraid everyone could hear it. Her hands felt clammy and she was about to turn around and not go when a pair of hands caught her.

"Hermione!" Lee said excitedly. She gave him a tight smile and returned the hug he gave her.

"Hi Lee, how are you?"

"When did you get back?"

"Oh…uhmm…we got back yesterday. I…uhmm" Hermione stammered, while Lee took her hand and pulled her towards the store.

"Come on, let's get to the store. I have to deliver Verity's lunch." The door of the store jingled when Lee opened it. Hermione looked around and was expecting to see either of the twins, but then she remembered that Fred was no longer here. She sighed and her heart constricted with ache. The place still looked the same except for the few things that were added. It is still very busy. Lee walked to the clerk that Hermione recognized as Verity.

"Hi, sweet cakes. Got your lunch here, go on in the back; I'll man the front while you have your lunch. Oh, and by the way Hermione's here. Hermione, why don't you go with Verity?" Hermione nodded and followed the girl.

"Hi!" Hermione said sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Hi. I'm sorry, I'm Verity. Well…of course you know that." Hermione couldn't help noticing that the girl was a bit nervous and was staring at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine. Sorry…I'm….-" Before she could finish George spoke from behind Hermione.

"She's not used to having another girl in my kitchen and a pretty girl at that. Hermione how are you?" George said with a devilish wink. Hermione stood up and faced George. They stared at each other for a minute or so until they heard Verity clearing her throat.

"Oh….I'm well, George, and you?"

"Never better! Forget my assistant here, sometimes she gets star-struck; not everyday that one of the famous trio graces us with their presence in my store."

"George!" Verity shrieked, pelting him with a piece of bread, and both started laughing. Hermione didn't know what to make of it, so she just stood there and smiled like an idiot, thinking, so it's Verity then, George and Verity. She swallowed hard the lump that suddenly formed in her throat, and felt her heart drop into her stomach. She turned around and was ready to leave when George grabbed her arm.

"Hey, are you leaving already?" Hermione only nodded, not trusting her voice to talk; she looked at Verity and smiled then she left leaving George puzzled. She walked as fast as she could away from the store, she could feel her cheeks burning. When she was in front of Flourish and Blotts she stopped and turned to look back making sure that George would not follow her. She felt like a stupid idiot; what would they think of her behavior? After she calmed down she went back home and got ready to go to the Burrow, hoping that she would not make a fool of herself again.

A/N: This is it for this chapter. R/R please!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own this HP. It's all the amazing J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 11:

The Grangers arrived at the Burrow a little early. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were very happy when they saw Hermione, and were delighted that her parents were alright. While the older Grangers and the Weasleys talked, Hermione excused herself and went to find Ginny. She prayed that she would not run into Ron right now. She could not face him yet; she would not know what to say to him. When she didn't see her in the living room, she looked up and slowly took the stairs, quietly. She hoped Ron was not home. Hermione shrieked when a pair of hands seized her and hugged her enthusiastically.

"Hermione!" Ginny shrieked and pulled herself away from her friend and looked her over.

"Ginny! Oh I've missed you so much. How are you?" said Hermione excitedly, a huge grin sweeping across her face.

"I'm good. Oh my god, I have so much to tell you!"

"You do?" Hermione knew that there was a lot that had occurred since she left and she could not wait to hear everything. Ginny looked over Hermione's shoulder and asked, "Are your parents with you? Are they alright?"

Hermione nodded and told Ginny that everyone's alright. They went to her room and locked the door. They talked about everything and everyone except, of course, Ron, whom they both were avoiding mentioning at all until they could not any longer.

"Hermione I'm…I'm sorry about my brother. I know he can be a bit thick at times, but I know and you know he didn't mean what he said on his letter." Hermione was surprised that Ginny knew about the letter, she suspects Harry told her everything.

"I know, Gin. It's just…it's…I don't know. I mean I'm okay now… I was really mad before and was really hurt, but you're right, I know he didn't mean any of those. I know I hurt him too. The funny thing is I still care a lot about him. We were best friends; to think that we wouldn't have any future together…it hurts. I do hope he will forgive me." Hermione wiped the tears that ran down her eyes. Ginny hugged her friend and told her that everything will be alright.

"I just don't understand what's with him. He was really devastated when you two broke up, and even more when he sent you the letter, and he regretted it after. He was really depressed after that. What I'm really sorry about is you'll never be my sister, I mean officially." Hermione smiled, glad that she is home and talking to her friend like old times.

"Gin, is he here right now? Is he coming to dinner?"

"No. He's been in Ireland for four months now. That's where the team is training. He should be back sometime this month."

"That's…that's good then. I mean…I can't face him right now. I don't even know what to say to him," Hermione said looking sad.

"Hey, everything's going to be fine, forget about Ron and everything will work out just fine. Why don't we go downstairs and see if everyone has arrived?"

The kitchen was unusually full when they got downstairs, as all the Weasleys- except Charlie and of course Fred and Ron- were here. Bill, Fleur and their daughter Victoire are here and Hermione was surprised that Fleur is expecting their second child; Percy and his wife Penelope with their twins are also present; even Mrs. Tonks and little Teddy were here. Hermione scanned the room but did not see the only person she wanted to see.

"There you are, girls. Come and help with this, Harry, George and Bill are all outside helping dad with the tables. Hermione, dear, would you be so kind and take out all the plates? You know where they are," Mrs. Weasley said as soon as she spotted the girls, looking a little more harassed than usual. Then she spotted her mum talking to Andromeda with a look of awe on her face. Her mum saw her and smiled warmly. She smiled back and levitated the plates outside, Ginny right behind her with the glasses.

After she put the plates down, she whirled around to go back in the kitchen when she collided suddenly with something tall and solid. Taken by surprise, she felt herself off-balance and falling backwards, only to just be caught by her arms and pulled upright into the arms of…

"George!" she said, her breath hitched when she saw his face with the bluest of eyes she had ever seen; she forgot where she was and just stood there, enjoying the feel of his strong arms. They must have stood there staring at each other for a long time, because from a near distance they both heard someone's throat being cleared. They both turned and saw Harry and Ginny staring at both of them; Harry smirking, while Ginny has a puzzled look on her face. George took a step back and for a moment, thought of apologizing, but changed his mind and said instead, "Right! I'm just…uhmm… going to see if Bill needs more help. It's nice to see you again, Hermione."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too." Hermione let out the breath she was holding and turned to look at Harry who has a devilish smile on his face. Before she could say anything, Harry seized her by the waist and whirled her around. Hermione shrieked and laughed.

"I've missed you. How have you been? I'm sorry, Hermione, if I haven't sent you letters often when you're away. We've been busy and to tell the truth this is the first in many months that I am off work. I think Ginny here is beginning to see that I'm not worth her while." Ginny smacked him on the head and the three laughed.

"I've missed you too. I'm glad we're back. How's everything at work? Ginny told me that you were made Head Auror? That's very good, congratulations!" Harry smiled happily and told her half of what he does. He omitted some of the important and confidential cases he was handling.

"That bad? Well…I mean as long as Harry Potter is head of the Auror department I reckon no one will be stupid enough to taint the Ministry again!" The three of them laughed at her assessment.

"Yes and no. There are still Death Eaters that weren't caught during and after the war, so we're still being vigilant. And you're right, Hermione; I will spend my whole life making sure the remaining Death Eaters will be caught in time." They heard Mrs. Weasley call everyone and the three joined the family, leaving their talk for now. Everyone at the table is having a good conversation and laugh.

Everyone ate heartily, complimenting Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Hermione and George kept glancing, secretly, at each other while the other was not looking. When dinner was done, Mrs. Granger and Andromeda helped Molly in the kitchen while everyone went in the living room. Hermione looked around and smiled at the sight; this is what she loves the most: friends and family together, happiness etched in everyone's faces. Hermione noticed that George was not in the room.

Her brows furrowed and she guessed that he might be upstairs, maybe avoiding her. She stood up and went in the kitchen, eased open the back door to slip through, and stepped out into the darkening sky. The air still held a chill about them. She glanced upward and saw stars on the horizon. She quietly closed the door behind her, hoping no one will notice.

"Lumos," Hermione whispered her wand held steadily out in front of her; she slowly navigates the worn path through the back garden towards the field the younger Weasleys used for playing Quidditch. Hermione saw the lone tree on the far side of the field; she quickly walked to it and sat on the bench underneath it. She looked up and gazed at the starry sky.

She noticed that the sky at the Burrow was very different from what she saw in the Muggle world she lived in with her parents. There the stars were not as visible; they were blotted out with all the street lamps and all the big buildings and skyscrapers that were sprouting up everywhere. Here in the country, tucked away from the surrounding villages and muggle neighborhoods, there was nothing to block the stars' glow from above. Hermione smiled to herself, she felt so at home here in the Wizarding world.

A loud crack echoed through the night and made Hermione jump. She was on her feet in a second, wand at the ready.

"Who's there?" she demanded, her voice shaking slightly she peered out into the night. Her knuckles were white as she gripped her wand tightly and tried to control the panic that rising within her.

"Hermione? Is that you?" the voice carried up the path towards her.

Hermione relaxed, but still clutching her wand tightly as she recognized the familiar voice of George. She took a deep, steadying breath to calm her racing nerves before she answered him. "Yes it's me. What are you doing out here?" George finally came into view, his wand alight. She went back to her seat and waited for him to join her.

'Well…I suppose I could ask you the same question. What are you doing out here? It's getting late and it's a bit chilly to be out wondering about, don't you think?" George didn't miss the sigh that escaped Hermione. She glanced over at him before answering him.

"I just wanted to get away for a little while from the house; besides, it's nice and not that cold," she said.

George nodded and the two sat in a comfortable silence as they stare at the skies above. The wind blows and Hermione shivers, which did not escape George. Without a word, he conjured a thick blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks." After a few moments of silence Hermione spoke again, "How are you doing, George?"

There was a brief silence before he answered her. "I'm doing much better. The store is slowly getting back to normal. It's still hard, you know, but I finally accepted the fact that Fred will not come back and I'm ok with that." Hermione glanced at George and she could tell that he was trying not to cry, he looked so lost and so sad. Tears filled her eyes welled over her for the man in front of her, she blinked back the tears and swallowed hard. George turned to her and took her shoulders to face him. He lifts Hermione's chin and his eyes met hers.

"You know I'll be fine, now that you're here." Sliding his hand down to lace his fingers through hers, he pulled her closer and whispered, "I missed you, Hermione. I'm glad you're back."

Hermione's heart started hammering so fast and butterflies started fluttering in her stomach when George pulled her in his arms. She loved the way he smells, she inhaled deeply and buried her head on his chest and thought of how would it feel like if George kiss her? Oh this, it's ridiculous; she thought. She pulled away from him and looked into his blue eyes.

Do I really fancy him? No, of course not! Sure he's good looking and he's getting back into shape…he's not too thin anymore…And his eyes and the way he smiles…oh my!

"Hermione? Are you alright?" She was brought back from her reverie when George pulled away from her.

I didn't know if you heard what I said. You had this far away look".

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just…I….uhmm never mind. Why don't we get back to the house?" Hermione said. She felt her cheeks getting warm, she hoped George didn't notice.

George suddenly had a feeling that Hermione was going to say something but thought better of it. He stared at her with great intensity. Should I tell her how I feel? George mused to himself. No, he would not tell her, what if she laughed at him and would not believe him? That would be very disastrous.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked, shaking the blanket and folding it. They walked back to the house quietly, each with their own thoughts. When they neared it Harry and Ginny came running towards them.

"Oh there you are. Where have you been?" Ginny asked eyeing her brother and her friend suspiciously.

"I…I was just taking a walk and-"

"-and I found her on the field. So we just talked for a little bit," George finished for her. He smiled at them and went inside. "I'll see you later Hermione."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and noticed that Hermione's cheeks were tinged with pink when George touched her arm. "Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's get inside, it's cold out here."

"Go ahead. Harry and I are …uhmm…need to talk," Ginny answered, and then grabbed Harry's hand and walked away, Harry blushing.

I've got to tell her. I've got to tell her. George kept repeating to himself. He shouldn't feel this way though because it's wrong. Why is it wrong? The voice in his head asked.

"Oh there you are, George dear. Have you seen Hermione?"

"I'm right here, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, never mind then, George. I think your parents are ready to go, dear. Where did you go? You look absolutely chilled. Here, let me help you." Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and pointed it at Hermione. A warming sensation filled her whole body and she relaxed. She and Mrs. Weasley went back into the living room, leaving George standing in the kitchen. After a few seconds he went outside and apparated back to his flat.

"Earth to George. Are you even listening to what I am saying? Mate, you're losing it." George was shocked out of his reverie when he realized Lee was talking to him. He had been staring into the distance thinking of her. He shook his head and willed himself not to think of her anymore, especially when he's working.

"Sorry Lee, I was just thinking of the new products I want to put out." George thought it was a pretty good excuse to tell his best friend. However Lee seemed irritated and he looked like he didn't believe him. "What is it with you, mate? You seem really distracted all the time." George shrugged and went back to his cauldron. Lee wasn't that easy to fool, however. "Okay, spit it out! It's Granger, isn't it? Ever since she came back you've had this strange look. Don't get me wrong, it looks good…like, you know…a puppy that is in love!"

George stopped what he was doing, picked up the dried newt's eye, and pelted it at his friend who ducked. "Oi! That's not true!"

Lee laughed and said, "Really? Alright then, why do you hide every time she comes over?"

"I wasn't hiding. I'm merely busy and don't have time to socialize like you do."

"Right! Believe what you want, but I know that you are in love with her," Lee said quietly with a smug look on his face. George shook his head and continued what he was doing.

"Alright then, I'm off, see you tomorrow." George waved his hand without looking at his friend. Was it that obvious that I like Hermione? George asked himself. He sighed and started cleaning the work table; he needed to get out of there. He went upstairs and cleaned up.

Half an hour later, George was standing up on a hill a short distance from the Burrow. He walked to a narrow path that is now so familiar to him. He stopped when he came to the small cemetery where his twin and some of the Prewetts were buried. He walked to his brother's grave and sat slowly down.

**A/N: Alright, this is it for this chapter. Please give me a teeny tiny review if you really like this story to let me know what you think. Thanks everyone who reviewed so far… And a special thank you to Steph O:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: HP is not mine (sigh ), it's all J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 12:

Hermione finished showering, toweled dry and then went to her room to change. She chose her outfit carefully and hurried downstairs. She will meet Kingsley and Andrews the head for the Department for the Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures. Hermione was very grateful that Kingsley is willing to help her one more time; although she knew she will not get her old job back, she was happy that Andrews are willing to meet with her. And she loves the idea of working for that department; that way she can put out her ideas about the welfare of the house-elves and other magical creatures for that matter.

Hermione stood in the middle of the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic and looked around. The place was filled with the hustle and bustle of witches and wizards making their way through the busy lifts that kept on opening and closing one after another. _The place was so much different from what it used to be when Voldemort was gaining power and his followers infiltrated the Ministry_, she sighed as she remembered, and walked towards the lifts. She took the one that just opened and pressed the floor where the Ministers office was located. Flying notes zoomed in and out and Hermione ducked twice at the zooming letters to avoid getting hit, she could not help but smile at the memories. When she reached the floor she squared her shoulders took a huge deep breath and walked to the door that read 'Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt'.

Kingsley was having a great morning for once. His secretary informed him that he only have three meetings this morning including the one he was going to have with Miss Granger. Also, the project that Harry and Seamus started six months ago was a success and the next phase was to begin in a couple of weeks.

"Minister, everything is in order for Miss Granger and I think Shannon and Burke will love the idea that she will be working with them." Kingsley smiled and nodded. He told Andrews they're lucky to have her on board if she does decide to take the job.

A knock on the door got their attention and Susan; Shacklebolt's assistant walked in and informed them that Miss Granger was waiting for them in the waiting area.

"Good. Could you please send her in?" Susan nodded and left the room. A few minutes later she came back with Hermione right behind her. Susan left them, but before she did she conjured a tray of teapot and three cups with scones and biscuits.

"Miss Granger. Welcome back! How are you doing?" Kingsley greeted her in his deep booming voice, taking her hand and shook them vigorously.

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm good…I'm good, and your parents? Are they well?" Hermione nodded.

"Well… Mr. Andrews, this is Miss Granger." Andrews shook Hermione's hand enthusiastically, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger. I've heard good things about you."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you too," said Hermione smiling. She took the chair Kingsley offered and sat down in front of the two men. They talk about what the job offer. They told her that she doesn't have to hurry and make the decisions right away. After an hour, Hermione thanked both of them, said that she will read the contract and she would let them know about her decision by the following day.

She hurried to the lift and wasn't paying any attention to where she was going when she bumped into a person she was not ready to see.

"I'm sorry…" Hermione apologized, but stopped on her tracks and stammered slightly when she saw who the person was, "Ron! Uhmm…hi how are you?" They both stared at each other, Ron not knowing what to say. After a brief paused Ron smiled, but Hermione noticed it was forced, she returned the smile awkwardly.

"Hello Hermione. How are you doing?" Ron asked, his jaw was set and he looked upset.

"I'm alright Ron. How are you?" Before he could answer her a girl with dirty blonde hair sashayed towards them purring his name in a very flirtatious way. Hermione looked at Ron questioningly, but Ron was looking down at his shoes. When the girl reached them she took Ron's hand and kissed him on the cheeks. Ron turned red and smiled, but she noticed that it was more like a grimace. Hermione stared at both of them lost for words.

"Oh, hello! I'm sorry for interrupting," the girl said, but Hermione knew she wasn't sorry at all by the looks she's giving her. Hermione stared at her, she was a beautiful girl, but her make-up was over the top; and why does she hang on like that on Ron's arm? As if Ron is going to bolt away from her grip; she thought quietly. Hermione heard someone's throat was being cleared and shook her head to clear the unpleasant thought that was forming in her head.

"I'm sorry; I didn't hear what you said."

"I said this is Sally-Anne" Ron said.

"Sally-Anne Perks. Ron's girlfriend," the girl said smugly extending her hand to Hermione, for which she took reluctantly.

"Hello. I'm Herm-" Hermione didn't finish for Sally-Anne interjected.

"I know who you are; you're Hermione Granger, one of the three."

"I'm sorry?" asked Hermione, confused. She didn't know what she meant by 'one of the three'.

"One of the golden trio. Harry, Ron and you. I remember you three when we were in school. You three were always together." Sally-Anne said and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Hermione's eyebrows rose so high that they were in danger of disappearing into her hair.

"So- you went to Hogwarts, then?" Hermione asked. Her interest peaked; she doesn't recognize her at all.

"Yes… I was a Hufflepuff. We're in the same year."

"Let's go. We don't want to be late. Nice seeing you again Hermione," said Ron pulling the girl to him, they took the lift that had just opened and got in. Hermione watched them go, but she noticed that there was something wrong with the way Ron looked and smiled at her. When did he come back? Hermione thought.

George sat on the grass in front of his twin's grave and without meaning to; he started to pull out the weeds that are starting to overtake the grass. He sighed and took out his wand from inside his robe and conjured a wreath and placed them on top of Fred's grave.

"I'm sorry mate if I don't come here as often as I would like. You know…busy with everything…with the store and you know…life in particular." George heard the rustle of the wind. It was not a particularly cold day, but he shivered nonetheless.

He sat there for a long time just staring at the headstone of his brother. Then he said in a choked voice.

"You're a lousy git for dying on me brother. I need you, you know?" George wiped the tears that ran down his face. He promised himself not to do it anymore but he could not help himself, he still misses his twin especially when he really needed someone to talk to and Fred was the only one that could really understand what he is going through. Now he's gone and he was adamant to tell Lee his real feelings for Hermione because he knew his friend was right about his suspicions.

"I don't know what to do about Hermione, mate. I don't know if I just fancy her or- I'm really falling in love with her. I don't know what to do Fred. I want to tell her, but I'm not sure if she feels the same way," George sighed, raking his head with his hand. After awhile of just sitting there and listening to the birds and wind George stood up, shook the dried leaves that clung on his trousers and said good bye to Fred.

"I'll be back- really missed you Fred." George turned and left he feels much better like he always does every time he visits Fred. He decided to tell Hermione how he feels the next time he sees her.

George went back to the store and saw Verity tidying up. He felt a pang of guilt for not being much help to her especially when it's busy. He walked over to her and hugged her. It's the wrong time for Hermione to come in for he saw them hugging each other. Her feet rooted at the floor not able to move. Hermione wanted to turn around and leave, but could not so she stood there watching George and Verity.

"I'm sorry for going out without telling you. I just have to get out of here- was it busy?" Verity pulled away from him and smiled.

"No problem, besides Lee was helping me most of the morning. He said he'd come back later on. By the way, you've got an owl from your mum- oh…hi Hermione!" George turned and saw Hermione standing just a few feet away from them. George noted that she looked upset. His heart started to hammer so fast he was scared Verity, the customers and most of all Hermione could hear it.

"Hey! What brings you here?" George smiled bravely even though his chest is pounding so loud.

"Hi… I-uhmm- I'm in the neighbourhood and thought I should you know- uhmm- come and visit," she answered. Verity smiled knowingly and took her hand.

"George, why don't you stay here? I'll take Hermione to lunch. Would you like me to bring you something to eat?" George shook his head and Hermione was taken a back from the boldness of the girl; after all she doesn't really know her. Verity told George the products that are being delivered later on today and before Hermione could protest, the other witch herded her out of the door.

"Wait…we're we going?" she asked finally.

"We are going to the Leaky Cauldron and you and I are going to have a girl talk," said Verity smiling at Hermione. Verity chose a table away from the crowd facing the door. The server took their orders and came back with their hot Butterbeers. Verity sipped hers slowly and stared at Hermione without saying anything.

They stared at one another sizing each other up and then Verity said, "I really like you Hermione."

"Oh… well I'm glad because I like you too," Hermione replied; she really like her, and thinks that she's a very nice person and if George like her then he made a right choice. Before she can say more their food arrived and both tucked in.

"This is very good, don't you think?" Verity said, wiping her mouth with the napkin. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Can I ask you something Hermione?" Hermione looked up and stared at the other girl.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you fancy George?" Hermione didn't expect that question and almost choked on her food.

"I'm sorry- are you okay?" Verity asked worriedly patting Hermione on the back.

"I'm fine- I- what do you mean?" answered Hermione after she composed herself.

"Well- when you came in today and you saw us hugging. I couldn't help noticing how upset you looked and- no please let me finish. The thing is George and I are just friends. He is a good bloke and I love him as a friend."

Hermione didn't know what to say. Does she fancy George? What about Ron? The answer is yes, while she still loves Ron and will always care for him, she doesn't love him anymore the way she did once.

Verity's eyebrows furrowed waiting for her answer, "You can tell me you know. I know he fancies you."

"He does?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. I'm sure of it. I mean when you were gone he was always so brooding and sad, but whenever he gets a letter from you he becomes completely animated and happy. So tell me, do you fancy him?" Hermione looked at her and thought that she was completely batty and out of line. She doesn't even know me, Hermione thought; should I trust her? Why not? She is after all George's friend. Verity waited a long time for Hermione's answer. Should she tell her? After a long moment Hermione sighed and said.

"Yes- I…I think I fancy George. Is that bad?"

"No… no! It's good, at least now you won't get this idea that George and I are together. Wait…you said you think- do you fancy him or not?"

"What? Oh…I'm sorry. Is it obvious?"

"It's alright. You don't apologize. I see the way he looks at you and you at him. He's a good looking enough bloke, but Lee is my boyfriend," Verity smiled shyly.

"Oh! That's good. I like Lee." Verity laughed.

"Well…I'm glad. Let's head back to the store, George could use some help. This time of day is the busiest at the store what with the holiday slowly approaching." After Verity paid the bill they stood up and put their cloaks on. As soon as they got out of the premises they were hit by the cold wind. Hermione tightened her scarf and walked side by side with the other girl both were quiet.

Before Verity could open the door to the store Hermione grabbed her arm to face her. "Please don't say anything to George. Not yet."

"Don't worry, I won't"

"You won't what?" Lee asked. Both girls jumped at the sudden interruption.

"Merlin's pants, Lee! You gave us a fright."

"Jumpy are we? Hello Hermione." Lee greeted her, his eyes twinkling.

"Coming in? It's awful cold out here." The three went inside and was greeted by a harassed looking George. He looked up and smiled when he saw his friends and Hermione.

"Need help?" Verity asked smiling wickedly.

"I could use it, yeah!" Verity took over the till and began serving the next customers. George and Lee conferred in the corner leaving Hermione standing alone in the middle of the store; she took her cloak off and draped it over her arm. She decided to check out some of the new products and was impressed at some of them. Hermione was particularly looking at the candy jar, holding what appeared to look like jelly beans but much bigger than the jellies and their colours are bright pink. Hermione reached out to grab one when she pulled her hand out, remembering that it was a WWW product and she should take extreme caution.

"Go ahead, take some it's just sweets," George whispered behind her ear making her jump. She laughed nervously and feeling silly at her actions. George nearness made her stomach flutter and her heart jump.

"What do they do? Make my mouth burn? Maybe give me warts?"

George shook his head and making a tutting sound and trying to look hurt. "Hermione, I am hurt you don't trust me." Hermione knew he was not hurt at all for the corners of his mouth were twitching and he was trying to fight back a smile.

"Yes, I can see you are deeply hurt," she replied smiling. They do look good though, she thought. Hermione glanced at the clock and saw that it's getting late and she needs to get home soon.

"I'd better go, mum would be worried. I told her I'll be home before supper."

"Okay," George said, heaving a sigh running a hand over his hair. George helped her with her cloak, and the moment he touched her, she felt an electric jolt went through her body and she almost lost her balance and knocked one of the jars. If George hadn't caught the jar it would've broken into million pieces.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione apologized, her face heating up from embarrassment.

"It's okay, Hermione." George smiled and Hermione's heart did the pitter-patter thing again. She hurriedly said goodbye to Verity and Lee, and spun on her heel and left.

She felt silly and terrible. She just made her self looked like an idiot in front of him and of Lee and Verity. She ran towards the apparation point, when she got there she took a calming breath and then spun to go home.

George was left standing where Hermione was. He shook his head and whispered; well so much for telling her Weasley, you great prat. He turned and saw his two friends staring at him.

"What?" he asked annoyed at the looks their giving him. Then he turned and went upstairs.

When Hermione got home she ran upstairs, grateful her parents were not home yet. She plopped down on her bed and buried her face on her pillow, berating herself how stupid she acted in front of him. Yes, she fancies him and she doesn't know what to do. She turned and lay down on her back and stared at the ceiling thinking of what Verity told her.

She was lying on her bed for half an hour when she heard a tapping noise on her bedroom window. She looked up and saw a barn owl outside. Hermione opened the window and let the creature in; the owl swooped inside and saw a letter attached to its leg. She untied it and gave the owl its treat and she read the letter.

_Hermione,_

_Please come over for the weekly family Sunday dinner. Extend the invitation to your parents as well._

_Send your reply back to Hermes._

_Molly_

Hermione sighed after she read the letter. She knew she has to go; she doesn't want to disappoint Mrs. Weasley, but how could she face Ron and his new girlfriend? she's sure she's bound to be there. The only part she's looking forward to is to see George again.

A/N: At last this chapter is done (sigh :p). Thank you to Steph O again for her help and to all who gave me reviews and subscribed to this story. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you guys think, that would be really awesome :)


	13. Chapter 13

Sadly i don't own Harry... :(

CHAPTER 13:

Three days after she met Kingsley and Andrews, Hermione sent them an owl to let them know that she had accepted their job offer and will be ready to start the following Monday. After a few hours of waiting she received the answer back from Kingsley's office; they were glad of her decision and that they look forward to her contribution. Hermione knew she will enjoy working for the department and could not wait to start. Then her thoughts lingered on Ron and his new girlfriend; she could not erase the image of him in her head. He looks really good and that he seems more mature than before, but he looks troubled when she saw him. Her heart aches when she remembered once again that they would never have a future together. Ron was...is her other best friend, and whatever happened between the two of them she will always love him-maybe not the same love she felt for him before-that love, she sighed heavily...is now reserved for Ron's brother George.

Hermione knew George only sees her as a friend and nothing more, no matter what Verity had said; maybe the girl was mistaken; she thought. She lay down and looked up at the ceiling thinking of what Verity had told her. She really did made a fool of herself in front of George earlier and now even Lee suspected how she feels towards George, it was really embarrassing. Hermione fell asleep thinking of Ron and George and how complicated her feelings towards the Weasley brothers are.

Meanwhile George was stewing over his mum's letter for she insist and asked for him to come to the Burrow for the Sunday dinner because Ron just arrived with his new girlfriend and that he will only be staying for a couple of weeks and she wants everyone to be together. He reluctantly promised his mum that he will come by and welcome 'Ronnikins' and his new girlfriend back home. He just hoped that Hermione will not be there. He doesn't like to see her hurt even though she was the one who broke up with his brother; it was Ron's fault anyways, he was being a thick headed git with everything, typical of him.

Sunday came and Hermione started to get ready, her parents won't be able to come as they have previous engagement, after she said good-bye to them she floo'd over to the Burrow with a basket of goods for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley her mum prepared for them.

She stumbled out of the fireplace rather clumsily, but before she could fall someone grabbed her arms and steadied her on her feet gently. She looked up and saw George staring at her with a surprised look on his handsome face.

Hermione felt her cheeks burned instantly and mumbled a weak thank you, then brushed the soot out of her robes. George let go of her arm and took the basket from her.

"Hullo, Hermione. I didn't know you were coming."

"Err...um…hi George...err...thank you! Your mum invited us but my parents couldn't come," answered Hermione a bit embarrassed, she was glad when Mrs. Weasley came into the room and hugged her fiercely.

"How are you dear? I'm sorry your parents couldn't come. Go on and have a seat in the sitting room Harry just arrived," said Mrs. Weasley and then she busied herself in front of the stove. George and Hermione went in the sitting room and saw Harry and Ginny sitting together deep in conversation, their hands linked together. When Ginny saw her she stood up and flung herself at Hermione.

"Hey, how are you?" asked Ginny, peering at her friend. Harry stood up and smiled at his friend.

"I'm alright. How about you? Hey, Harry" Hermione said, moving away from Ginny and walking to Harry to give him a proper hug.

"Alright," Harry replied, hugging her back. They all took a seat together and started talking animatedly. Hermione kept glancing at George and noticed that he wasn't really talking much.

"How's the store doing?" Hermione asked George so sudden that he looked a bit startled. But before he could give her an answer they heard the back door opened and voices floated through the sitting room. Hermione recognizes Ron's voice and her chest suddenly felt heavy.

George looked at her, but her expression was unreadable. They heard footsteps coming towards the sitting room and everyone became quite. Mrs. Weasley came in first, her smile was a little tight Hermione noticed. Ron came followed closely by his girlfriend. Everyone stood up except for George, he was looking at Hermione, but her face remained expressionless.

"Dears, look who's just arrived? This is Sally-Ann -" Mrs. Weasley was cut off by a little cough that reminded Harry-and apparently Ginny, Hermione and George-of Umbridge, but Ron seems to be oblivious as usual. Ginny's eyebrow shot up as she crossed her arms over her chest not looking very happy. Harry could not blame her.

"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley. You don't need to introduce me like I'm a stranger. I'm sure everyone knows me by now already, since Ron and I have been dating for quite some time." She said, simpering and clutching Ron's arm as if he would apparate away from her clutch.

"Actually no...we have no idea Ron was dating a- " Ginny caught her mother's eyes and changed whatever she was about to say, "-err. I mean he hasn't told us that he was dating a _girl_" Ginny said emphasizing the last word like it was dirty. Harry laughed, but hid it with a loud cough. Trust Ginny to give her honest opinion.

Ron stared at her like he wants to shut her mouth for her, but Ginny just stared back at her brother with the same look of disgust.

"Actually I'm a pureblood…my mum's a Ministry employee and my dad owns part of the Chudley Cannons. That's how we met," Sally-Ann said smugly.

To make everyone feel comfortable Harry walks over to Ron's girlfriend and gave her small hug and welcome her to which he got a nasty look from Ginny.

George just stared at them. Everyone became quite and didn't know to do. Mrs. Weasley excused herself and ran out to the kitchen mumbling something about brusselsprouts.

They all sat down and started talking; no one seems to be paying much attention to what Ron's girlfriend was saying. George noticed that Hermione was quiet and he came to sit with her; this did not escape Ron's attention.

"Hey- how are you?" George whispered, tilting his face so as to look at her. Hermione sighed and smiled at him, and then glanced over at Ron; his face unreadable, though she knew that he has something on his mind. Ron looked away when George followed Hermione's line of vision.

"I'm alright. How's the store?" Hermione asked for lack of a better conversation. She could feel Ron's eyes on her and she felt uncomfortable, however she was determined not to show her thoughts on her face. She became flustered when George keeps on staring at her; she felt the heat forming on her cheeks and she groaned slightly. She willed herself to calm down, but it was no use. George noticed her flustered cheeks and winked at her flirtatiously. _Was he flirting at me in front of Ron and everyone? _Hermione thought and look around. The only one looking at them was Ron, and he had the meanest look on his face; she knew he wasn't listening to what his girlfriend was telling him.

She suddenly stood up and announced that she would help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, and then Ginny looked up and followed her. She ended up helping Molly until dinner was ready, while Ginny kept whispering in her ear about how Ron's new girlfriend was a cow and she doesn't like her at all. When Mr. Weasley came in, followed by the rest of the family, they all went out to the garden to eat. The meal was delicious as usual, and when they were all done Mrs. Weasley brought out desserts with coffee and tea.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time at the jokes Mr. Weasley was telling them. Ron was the only who wasn't paying any attention for he was focused on Hermione with a look of despair on his eyes. This did not escape Hermione and she felt uncomfortable. She was jolted from her thoughts when she felt someone's foot accidentally bumping into her underneath the table; she looked up and knew it was George's.

Ron narrowed his eyes when he saw the look on his brother's face when he winked and stared at Hermione with adoration; the kind only a guy would give when they're in love with a girl. Ron didn't like what he was seeing; he also didn't like that his brother's hand was inches away from hers and she seems oblivious to it. She even looked like she was enjoying his company and attention he was giving her! When Hermione noticed Ron staring down at them, she turned pink and excused herself, and went into the kitchen. She was startled when someone spoke behind her.

"Hermione…"

"Ron- I…I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in. Do you need something?" Hermione asked nervously.

"No…no…I-um… sorry I scared you. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure-why don't we-"

"Oh…there you are. I've been looking for you-Oh, am I interrupting something?" Sally-Ann asked with malice on her tone.

"No not at all! I'm just telling Ron that I'm glad to see him again. See you around, Ron," Hermione said smugly and stormed out of the room. She looked over her shoulder to see if he was following her when she collided with someone big and muscular. Hermione squeaked.

"Oh!" they both exclaimed.

They tumbled to the ground together in a tangle of limbs. It took Hermione a moment to realize who bumped into her and she groaned_. Why is it always George who knocked her down on her arse?_ Hermione thought, untangling herself from George. He got up quickly and stared at her for a moment, then held out his hand to help her up. Hermione's big brown eyes stared at his deep blue eyes intently before saying, "Ouch…"

George chuckled in spite of himself and then asked her if she was alright.

"Well…I would be if you don't keep on knocking me off my arse," Hermione said, laughing in spite of her injured ego.

After a moment of silent George asked Hermione if she wanted to walk with him. Hermione agreed, and while they walk silently Hermione's heart was hammering so fast she was scared that George might hear it. She had no idea that George was feeling the same thing.

When they reached the end of the garden, George conjured a blanket and spread it over the ground, then sat down he extended his hand to help Hermione. They were both quiet for a while, just staring at the clear sky, stars twinkling above them. Hermione sighed and lay down, still staring at the sky above. George looked at her sideways, and then he too lay down beside her.

"I heard you accepted the position from the Department for the Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures?" George said.

"How did you know?" asked Hermione.

"Dad and Harry were just talking about it when you left." Hermione smiled.

"I did; I'm going to start tomorrow. I'm glad Kingsley and Andrews accepted me," Hermione answered with obvious pride.

"Why wouldn't they? You're smart and they were very lucky to have you. What about your spew? I mean, S.P.E.W. project you had in mind when we were in school? Are you going to pursue that now you're going to be in that Department?"

"I'm thinking about it. I just got so busy that it escaped my mind, but now that I'm actually going to be in that area of work I might pursue it."

He nodded and said, "You'll be good at it…I mean making sure those other magical creatures will get a fair treatment." Hermione turns bright red at the compliment, especially coming from George who had made fun of her before. She turned her head to look at him, and when he smiled at her she felt the butterflies in her stomach going crazy. With a deep breath George muster his courage and sat up. Hermione followed suit.

"Are you okay, George?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Hermione…I-um…I want to tell you something," he said softly, his brow furrowed. She, too, sat up and looked into his eyes; those beautiful deep blue eyes she loves. She knows she is in love with him, but is afraid that he doesn't feel the same, and that scared her.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, smiling nervously. George raked his hand over his now messy hair and gulped down the nerve that was building up over him; he knew he should muster his courage. This is his chance to tell her that he fancies her; even loves her. Hermione stared at him; he looks like his going to be sick. George stood up and Hermione followed suit.

"George, are you alright? You don't look good," Hermione asked worriedly. George took a deep breath and faced Hermione. He took her hands into his and stared at her big brown eyes. Hermione's brow furrowed and stared at George.

"Hermione, I know you must think I'm a git after I tell you this, but I…I fancy you. I have for a long time." Hermione stared at him dumbfounded not knowing what to say or do.

"Say something. Please!" George begged. Then Hermione leaned over and brushed her lips lightly on his and then moved away. George grinned and tilted his head down a little and she tilted her up automatically; this time his lips met hers, soft and sweet. She moved her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand spread securely against her lower back. He deepened the kiss slightly, and she happily obliged. Hermione ran her fingers through his soft hair, but much too soon for her liking he slowly pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. She opened her eyes and stared at his deep blue eyes; he was smiling at her.

"Does this mean…you fancy me too?" asked George, teasingly. Hermione nodded and hugged him tight.

"I'm glad. I thought you would hex me when I told you," he laughed nervously, but glad that she fancies him too.

"How could I? I've been dreaming about this for months," said Hermione.

"I'm glad to hear that," George replied, beaming at her. They sat down again, his arm draped over her shoulders and she felt content and happy. They had no clue that a pair of eyes was watching them, full of hatred and hurt.

**A/N: Hope everyone had a nice Christmas holidays. Welcome to 2012! Please review and let me know what you think. And to all who read my story so far…Thanks a bunch!**


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own HP

Chapter 14:

After watching them for another minute, Ron turned around and headed back to the house; his head hanged in defeat. It was a shock to see them together; let alone Hermione falling for his brother. He knew he had to talk to Hermione make her see some sense. When he opened the front door he saw that everyone had moved into the living room. Penelope was talking to Sally-Ann and knew that she was telling his sister-in-law about what their plans are after he finished the season with the Chudley Cannon. Ron ignored them, and went straight out to the kitchen and took out a glass from the cupboard and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. As he drained the contents, Hermione came in, her hair tousled with two bright pink spots on her cheeks. She stopped on her tracks when she saw Ron standing in the middle of the kitchen. They stared at each other for a few seconds, when both didn't knew what to do or say; Hermione hurriedly ran out of the room.

Ron wanted to stop her but thought better of it. He would just make arrangement to talk to her some other time when no one was around, especially Sally-Ann and his mum and possibly George.

Hermione awoke the next day feeling elated, the sun shining through her open window; a nice soft chilly breeze blew throughout the room. She hurriedly got up to close the window and went back to bed; she smiled at the memories of the past night. She remembered George's tender kisses and warm embraced. She was glad that they now both admitted their feelings towards each other; she was so happy she could barely content herself from jumping. She got up one more time and hurriedly went to the loo to get ready for her first day of work.

When she got to the landing overlooking the kitchen, she saw her mum and dad having breakfast. Once she stepped down the last of the steps, her parents heard her and both smiled at her.

"Someone's happy! Good morning, dear. Come sit and have breakfast," her mum greeted, pouring her a cup of coffee. Hermione kissed both her parents and sat down; she proceeded to butter a toast and asked her parents about their night last night.

"Are you ready to go back to work, honey?" her dad asked. She nodded and told them that she was as ready as she could be; after she had coffee and toast she kissed her parents good-bye and left for work.

Hermione got to work a bit early so she walked around and familiarized herself with her surroundings. She could not believe that she will be working with the department to which she could actually make contributions. She was excited to start her day.

Her first day was slow, but she liked everything about her job and the people she was working with. It was already past five when she finished what she was doing. Hermione rubbed her shoulders and prepared the report that she needs to finish tomorrow, after she was done she tidied her desk and grabbed her bag. Hermione walked out from her office and said good-bye to Amanda and Laurie, her other co-workers.

She was waiting for the lift to arrive when someone clear their throat behind her. Hermione jumped, clearly startled and turned around. There behind her stood Ron.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, clearly puzzled.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said, looking at her with desperation in his eyes. She clearly had no idea what he wanted to talk to her about, and why would he come here?

"What about?" she asked, suspiciously, but she already had an inkling of what he wanted to talk about. They both jumped a little when the lift opened. They jumped in and rode quietly, until Ron broke the silence.

"George," he said and sighed deeply.

"I beg your pardon?" replied Hermione.

"George. I wanted to talk to you about George." The lift opened once more and Hermione hurriedly got out, but before she could go farther Ron grabbed her wrist. She turned around to face him.

"Why do you want to talk about George?"

"I saw you and him…the way you looked at each other. The way he looks at you." Ron said, rather loudly. Some wizards and witches turned to look at them. Hermione pulled her wrist away from his grasp and walked ahead. Ron followed.

"I'm sorry," Ron whispered. "I didn't mean to yell like that."

Hermione stopped at the corner so as not to be heard by the passing crowds. Then she faced Ron; who halted at her sudden movement.

"What about it, Ron? What is it to you, if George looked at me a certain way? And what if I look at him differently?" Hermione hissed.

"He's my brother and you're my girlfriend," he replied with a hint of anger and jealousy. Hermione noticed two bright spots are beginning to form on his cheeks and his ears are certainly reddening; this only means that he's upset or embarrassed or maybe both. But Hermione doesn't care.

"So what if he's your brother? And please, I'm not your girlfriend, Ron. You have a girlfriend, but it certainly isn't me." Hermione said, turning fast on her heels; leaving Ron seething. _I don't believe it, _Ron said to himself_. _He stalked out of the building and apparate back to the Burrow.

George came by that night and noticed that Hermione was quiet and not her usual self. Even the jokes he was telling her didn't make her laugh as usual. He was scared that maybe she was having second thoughts about last night.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" She nodded and took his hands to her as she squeezed them tight. Then she moved closely to him and kissed him on the lips. George kissed her back, but he knows something was up and he wants to know what.

"Hermione… Honey, are you okay? You've been very quiet; I hope you're not getting sick." George said, worriedly.

"Yes…yes I'm fine. I'm sorry; I'm not much of a company tonight. It's just that it was busy my first day at work and there's a lot to learn. I guess I'm just a bit tired," Hermione said, kissing him once again, but this time with a little more force.

"Alright, tell you what- I'll go home now and you, my love get some rest. Alright?" George said, kissing her back. George stood up and left the room. He said good-bye to her parents; then apparate back to his flat.

As soon as he got to his flat, he poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. He stared at the amber liquid in front of him. He hasn't touched this stuff for a long time and he knew he needed one now; he drained the contents and sat down heavily on the sofa. He knew why she wasn't herself today, it was his brother. _Does she still love him?_ George thought; he poured another one then another until he was too drunk to go to his bedroom. He fell asleep on the sofa thinking about Hermione and his brother.

At the Burrow, Ron was in a foul mood and was taking it out on his mum and Ginny; to which the latter didn't take it kindly and almost hexed him, had Harry and Sally-Ann had arrived in time. When Ginny finished explaining everything to the two; Sally-Ann grabbed Ron's arm and marched him outside.

"What is it?" asked Ron irritably.

Sally-Ann sighed loudly and said in a small voice in an attempt to sound calm.

"Is it about her? You're still in love with her, aren't you?" she asked, trying to keep her emotions in check.

Ron was confused, but he knew what she was trying to say. He wasn't in love with her anymore, was he? Why, then, would she ask him such a ridiculous question?

"What are you talking about?" he asked quietly.

"Sure! Pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!" Ron remained quiet, unnerving Sally-Ann.

"Hermione!" yelled his girlfriend, "you're still in love with her aren't you?"

"No- No of course not, we're just friends; whatever happened between the two of us, that's no longer an issue. I've moved on and she certainly moved on."

"And yes, I love-had love her at one point, but it's over now. I'm with you now," Ron yelled back at her. Sally-Ann looked at him with tears in her eyes. Ron felt like a git and walked towards his girlfriend; taking her in his arms, his expression softening. _Was she right? Am I still in love with Hermione? _Ron thought, and the answer was yes; he still loves her, but it looked like she doesn't love him anymore.

"You…you promised?" Ron nodded his head and kissed her forehead.

"I promised. Remember our plans? We're going to get married right after the Quidditch season." Sally-Ann smiled.

"I'm glad. I do love you Ron. I'm sorry I got angry, I guess I was just jealous; especially the way you look at her."

"I forgive you," Ron said. Sally-Ann looked up and kissed him on the mouth.

However, Ron's mind and heart was far from everything and everyone. His mind was on Hermione and how to tell her that he still loves her, before it was too late.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading my story. Please leave a tiny review and let me know what you think. Thanks, again to all the readers who follows this story and to Steph O: you rock **


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own HP...  
><strong>Thanks to Steph O and to everyone who subscribed to this story. :)

Chapter 15:

Hermione hasn't heard from George for three days now and she was beginning to get worried. Even Harry and Ginny had no news from him and when she asked Lee and Verity they just shrugged their shoulders and didn't give her an honest answer, but she knew they knew what he is up to. Finally on the fourth day, Hermione couldn't take it any longer. She went to his flat to see if he was alright. When she knocked several times and didn't get an answer, she took out her wand and opened the door. She knew there was some kind of protection and she was right. But she got through them.

She opened the door slowly and poked her head inside; what greeted her was a stale smell. Hermione wrinkled her nose and sighed, she waited several minutes before she stepped in as quietly as she could. The first thing she noticed was that the room was a complete mess with bottles of whiskeys on the floor. She walked in and stopped in front of the bedroom door; she opened it, but it was empty. The next door she opened, she saw the sleeping form of George.

She walked in and sat at the edge of the mattress, careful not to wake him. She noticed he was clutching something in his hand. Hermione pried his hand open as carefully as she can and took a piece of parchment out of his hand; Hermione saw that it was her last letter to him before she left Australia; the one she signed _with love_. George stirred but did not wake up. She removed his shoes and carefully moved his legs on the bed; when she was satisfied that he was still asleep, she quietly got up and backed away slowly from the room, so as not to wake him. She silently shut the door behind her and then she looked around; she sighed and cast a quick cleaning charm to clean up the living room, followed by the kitchen.

When she was done, she sat down, made herself a cup of tea and waited for him to wake up. They needed to talk; she needed to tell him how she really feels in case he has doubts and maybe he will understand. The fireplace glowed green and Ginny's head poked out of the fire.

"Hermione…? Are you in here?"

"Ginny! I'm here," Hermione replied, as she knelt in front of the grate to talk to her.

"Oh! I'm glad. We're all worried. How's George?"

"He's asleep. But he seems to be fine. I'll stay until he wakes. Could you please let my parents know that I will probably be late? Just let them know I'm alright, yeah?"

"Yes, don't worry Harry and I will go over there and tell them ourselves…and Hermione, thank you!" Ginny said, smiling gratefully at her best friend. Hermione smiled back and said good-bye.

Hermione fell asleep on the sofa. When George woke up the next morning he ran to the loo and threw up. After he cleaned up he went back into the room and changed; his head was killing him. George stopped in his track when he saw Hermione sleeping on his sofa; he also noticed that the place was clean. A surge of shame and gratitude enveloped him.

He walked over to the sofa and sat on the floor; he stared at her lovely face and noticed that she looked worried even in her sleep. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Hermione stirred, and slowly; she opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw George's face in front of her.

Hermione sat up with the help from George. When she was sitting comfortably, she gave him a hug and buried her head on his chest. He returned the gesture and was glad that she was here.

"I'm so worried about you," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry…for giving you something to worry about. It's just that-"

"-you have nothing to worry about George. I know why you're like this, and I'm telling you now there's nothing between Ron and me anymore. It's you I love. Not him… you," Hermione said firmly when she saw the doubt that still lingers on his face.

George kissed her passionately and then buried his head in her hair. He was such a git for doubting her; he knew Hermione loves him, but also knew that she cares for his brother too, after all they were still friends.

"I love you, Hermione!" Hermione smiled and nodded her head, and then kissed him again.

"I love you too!"

The days that followed were pretty normal, at least for George and Hermione. The store occupies George's time most of the time so does Hermione's new job. Hermione continued to stay away from Ron as much as possible, and whenever they were both at the Burrow, she made sure to not get caught with him alone. She knew he wasn't done talking to her about her relationship with his brother, but she wasn't ready to talk to him yet. She knows how Ron is when it comes to her, and she wants to make sure that when she talks to him he would understand what she has to say.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and her parents were very happy when they talked to them about their relationship. Molly and Arthur knew that George was happy with Hermione, and they were glad that it was her.

All the Weasley's except Charlie's family were all sitting in the living room after the traditional Sunday dinner when it happens; the day she was dreading. Hermione walked into the family room after helping Molly and Fleur in the kitchen. She noticed that George, Mr. Weasley and Bill were talking intently while Harry and Ron played wizard chess.

She walked towards where George was sitting and noticed that Ron was staring at her; she averted her eyes and sat beside George, who looked up and smiled at her. While she wasn't paying attention Ron looked over at them, his face crunched, jealousy eating at his heart.

After a while, Hermione excused herself and went upstairs to the loo. Completely unknown to Hermione, Ron followed her up the stairs a few minutes behind. He was pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom door; waiting for her to come out. He was glad Sally-Ann didn't come with him today.

A few minutes later, Hermione pulls open the door and was startled when she runs smack into Ron's chest. "Ron!" she gasped, rubbing her cheeks.

"Hermione, can we talk?" Ron asked pleadingly, afraid that she will object. Hermione glanced over the hallway and nodded slightly. She walked to where Ginny's bedroom is; it's nearer and she wants to talk to him anyway. Hermione let him in first then followed him. She purposely left the door open.

"Okay, Ron. What do you want to talk about?" Hermione started looking determined. Ron sighed and crossed his arms while pacing back and forth.

"I just want to ask you something. I…um…is there something going on between you and George?" he asked, his jaw set in a determined way. Hermione noticed that his ears were beginning to get red, and she knew he was in the verge of anger. Hermione's heartbeat quickened; she knew this would come and thought that she was ready, but he still caught her off guard.

"I thought it's obvious. Yes, Ron. George and I are dating." Hermione said quietly but firmly.

"Really, Hermione!" Ron said, pinching the bridge of his nose so as not to yell.

"Why? He's so much older than you. And he's my brother; do you really think that's smart? And why can't you find another bloke other than my brother?" Hermione stared at her, dumbfounded at what she was hearing from him. She knew he was a little insensitive sometimes, but she was shocked at what he had just said. Hermione felt her cheeks burn and stared at him disgustedly.

"Are you telling me that just because he is your brother and a little older than me, that we can't have a relationship together? Is that what you're telling me?" Hermione yelled this time. "You have some nerve Ronald Weasley!"

"You have no idea what you were saying. Whether you like it or not, I love your brother," she said, this time tears came down her cheeks. Hermione wiped them angrily and stared at Ron.

"Don't I?" Ron retorted back.

"No, you don't. When we parted I regretted it big time when I ended us. I begged you to forgive me, to give me another chance when I realized that I still love you and want to have a future with you. But you ignored me time and again. Do you really think it's that easy for me? Your brother came along, he helped me cope, and he was there for me when you were not. Yes, Ron I love him…I love George. I do care for you but it's him I love now," Hermione said, crying harder now. Ron strode towards her and gripped her arms, turning her towards him.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, alarmed.

"This," he said softly, and before Hermione could protest and do something, Ron leaned in and captured her lips in his. Hermione was shocked for a second, but then started pummeling Ron's chest and pushed him away when someone suddenly grabbed Ron and threw him on the floor. As soon as Hermione recovered, George's fist hit Ron square on the face.

Ron staggered back, stood up and wiped the blood off his nose.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" George yelled his face turning bright red.

"She was my girlfriend!" Ron yelled back and pulled out his wand, George did the same, and yelled back, "Yes, Ron. _**Was your girlfriend, but not anymore!**_" And before they could do harm to each other, Harry disarmed them both. The whole family was staring at them with disbelief etched on their faces. Mrs. Weasley was the one who recovered first. She yelled at both her sons and asked Ron to go downstairs while she talks to George and Hermione.

Ron grudgingly obeyed; he gave his brother and Hermione a disgusting look before he walked out of the room. Harry and Ginny followed with the rest of the family except for Mr. Weasley. George walked to Hermione and hugged her.

"Are you alright?" Hermione nodded shakily, and buried her head on his chest and started crying.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she said.

"No. You shouldn't be the one to say sorry."

"It's my fault."

"Why would it be your fault? Ron needs to understand that you don't love him anymore." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley let them comfort each other first before talking to them. Mrs. Weasley took Hermione's hand and led her on the bed. They sat down, and when they're all calmed down she apologized for her son's behavior.

When they all came down Ron, Harry and Bill was nowhere to be found. Ginny told them that he ran out and that Harry and Bill went after him. Ginny took her friend's hand and told her that everything will be alright. They waited for them, but after two hours of waiting and they weren't back George and Hermione left.

When George asked her to come to his flat she didn't refuse. Hermione and George were both exhausted from the night's events. They both hoped that Ron was alright.

**A/N: Chapter 15 done… Please read and don't forget to just throw me even a teeny tiny review? Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 is up. Sorry for the delay...life just got busy! Please enjoy and a little feedback would be awesome to let me know what you think. Thanks to Steph O: for her help.

Chapter 16:

Ron was sitting in the corner of the Hogs Head nursing a third glass of firewhiskey when he saw Harry and Bill come in. Aberforth greeted the two as soon as he them enter his bar. The old man nods his head to where Ron was sitting and walked away. Ron grunted when Harry and his brother sat at his table. He ignores them and continued drinking. They both looked upset but, he doesn't care, they can both go to hell for all he cares; Ron thought to himself. When his third glass was done he raises it, to call Aberforth to ask for more, but the old man ignored him.

"What a stupid old goat!" Ron hissed.

When the silence grew long, Bill sighed and said firmly, trying to make his tone even, "What the bloody hell are you doing, Ron?"

Ron ignored him and fiddled with his wand sending little sparks in the air.

Harry waited to see if Ron will answer his brother. They sat in silence until Harry can no longer stand the quiet.

"Ron…" Harry started but before he can continue, Ron cut him off.

"No…leave me be, "said Ron, his words slurring. Bill looked sadly at Harry.

"Ron. What exactly are you doing?" ask Harry.

"I thought you're over her? You made a point to ignore her for a long time. What's the deal, now? Do you still have feelings for her?"

"What if I do?" Ron said sadly.

"Blimey," whispers Bill and Harry together.

"What has gotten into you, mate?"

"Hey, you don't have to worry about me. I have a feeling no one really cares about how I feel. Everyone was okay for her to date George…my own brother," Ron said, his words slurred from having too much firewhiskey.

"Don't be thick, Ron. Let's go, we'll take you home. And the way, little bro, we care about you. Why do you think we looked for you? Everyone's worried, especially mum," Bill said shaking his head. It would have been futile at this point to reason with his brother since he's drunk.

"Sure, everyone…except Hermione and my traitor brother. I can't believe she would do that."

"Aw come on! Grow up, Ron. Hermione cares and so does George. Besides, Hermione moved on, George loves her and they're both very happy. And you have to accept that. Whether it suits you or not, they are together." Bill said firmly.

Ron said nothing. After a long silence, he stood up shakily and fell on the chair beside him, but Harry caught him before he banged his head. Bill stood and helped Harry steady him. He told Harry that he will bring him home to the Burrow and that he should go home too. Harry told him he will come with them and make sure that everyone's alright. Bill knew that he wants to see if Ginny was okay, so he nodded. Bill half-carried his semi-unconscious brother, and apparated them back to the Burrow followed by Harry.

Hermione opened her eyes and felt someone beside her. She turned her head and saw George still fast asleep. She felt that same quiver and excitement from the night before as she caressed his handsome face. The accusations and hatred in Ron's voice still echo in her head. Ron really hates her now. What happened last night was a long time coming, with the way he's been acting towards her and George. She just hopes he won't hate his brother. She was not sure if he will forgive her.

She hates being the cause of the two brother's misunderstanding but, there is nothing she could do. She loves Ron but, she knew her love for George was much more than what she felt for Ron. Theirs was a young love that didn't really blossom since they always fought.

Her relationship with George was much…much more; they understand each other, where Ron sometimes can be insensitive, and George is more loving and attentive. Hermione felt George stir beside her and she smiles. Both didn't mention anything about the previous night.

'Morning, gorgeous!" George said, smiling. Hermione squealed when he squeezed her arse. They kissed tenderly and after lying for a long time, they pull apart. She pulls the cover off of her, swings her legs over the bed and put her robe on, while George looked with hunger in his eyes.

"Are you getting out of bed now? Why don't we stay here the whole day and you know…?" he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. Hermione laughed and asked, "And what do you have in mind, Mr. Weasley?" She knew she was blushing but, she loves it when George teases her. He suddenly pulls her, causing her to land on top of him and kiss her fiercely.

"Mmm…G…eorge!" moaned Hermione.

"Miss Granger…I think we should stay in bed. What do you think?" he asked, while kissing her neck, then her breast. She wanted to stay so much but, she needs to go to work. After all, she was new to her job and there was a lot of stuff that she still needs to learn. So she pulls away from him reluctantly, kisses his lips one more time and got up.

"I can't. I'm sorry." George shrugged and watched her go to the bathroom.

The library at the Ministry was, of course, one of the few places Hermione liked to do her research. It had a reading room surrounded by stained glass windows, an illusion, just like the old days when she was still at Hogwarts. Every available wall was lined with books old and new, volumes as thick as trolls' arms and all subjects you can imagine.

She smiled reminiscently when she remembered those days. Hermione shook her head and focused her mind on the task at hand. She has been sitting for over an hour poring over everything she needs to learn. Two and a half hours later, she stood up and stretched her arms over her shoulders, and sighed. Her back ached a little and her fingers are getting stiff from all the writing.

The rest of the break went by far too quickly for Hermione. She was happy when she finished the two folders she was studying. She pulls out a parchment and a self-inking quill from one of the folders and scratched neatly away again, flexing her fingers every now and then. Hermione was almost done when someone taps her shoulder.

"Hello, Hermione," the person whispers. Hermione jumped and was startled. When she looks up and recognized the person she smiles.

"Sorry, if I scared you. I just want to let you know that Andrews is leaving for the day. He asked me if you could drop off the report on his desk, he also said that you have to meet with him tomorrow morning." That was Glinda, Andrews' secretary. Hermione nodded and said thank you. When Glinda left, Hermione gathered her notes and books, shoved them in her bag and left the library. She decided to finish her work at her office since the library will be closing soon. Hermione lifted her tired eyes from her parchment and checked her watch; she was surprised when she saw that it's already past seven o'clock. She rubbed her wrist tiredly and stretched out.

After she tidied her desk and put away all the notes she prepared for Andrews, Hermione locked her drawers and grabbed her bag. She was almost at the apparition point when one of the Ministry employee stops her. Hermione stared t at the fellow; she could not remember what department the man was from. He handed her a note.

"Thank you," she said puzzled. The man nodded and left without saying a word. Hermione opened the parchment and saw the neat writing of George. She smiles, shakes her head and apparates to Hogsmeade. The place is still abuzz with people going about their business and most stores are still open, including 'Madam Puddifoot's', her destination.

Hermione came in and scanned the room. She spotted George waving at her. He was sitting at the corner; the table he chose was a little farther away from other tables making it more a little private. Hermione walked over to him smiling; she noticed at least a dozen long stemmed roses on the table.

"George?" Hermione questioned as George stood and pulled the chair for her to sit. When she was sitting down he kissed her and waved at the waitress. They ordered two butterbeers.

"What's all these?" she asked him again. George grins wickedly and took her hand to his.

"What? I can't take my girlfriend out to dinner?" he replies, tapping at his chest with his right hand where his heart is, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, stop. Of course you can. I mean this is nice and I haven't had dinner yet. What's the occasion, really?" Hermione said. _I hope I didn't forget any special occasion…was it his birthday? Hermione thought, getting nervous._

"Well…I dropped by the Ministry. I needed to see Dean and Seamus, it's about the order. I went down to your office but, you weren't there and some bloke told me you're busy. So, here we are. I hope you're hungry. And this is a special occasion."

"I am hungry. Let's order then," Hermione said. She have a feeling that there's more going on than George was telling her. He seems more fidgety than usual but, she ignored it.

Maybe he really just wants to take her out. They're both busy at their own work and there are days they don't even see or talk to each other. When their order arrives, they both eat with gusto. When George ordered wine Hermione knew in her gut that something's really is going on, but she can't place her finger on it. George looked nervous to her and she had no idea why. Maybe he's going to break up with me; Hermione thought, and began to panic.

George rubbed his hands together and inhaled deeply. He has been planning this very moment for a long time…Well, ever since Hermione and he start going out. He asked her parents, her parents knew everything and seems to be perfect…for now, he thought.

George gulped and took Hermione's hands into his. This is it; he has to ask her before he loses his courage.

"George, what's the matter?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Hermione, I love you," George said. Hermione felt his hands getting clammy and she doesn't know what the hell is going on.

"I know, George. And, I love you. Now please tell me what's going on?"

"Hermanywillyoumarryme?" George said rapidly. Hermione frowns.

"George, I didn't get what you just said. Can you please say it again?" George blew out the breath he was holding and this time he spoke clearly but, his voice is still shaking.

"Hermione, will you marry?" He flicked his wand and a small purple velvet box appeared in front of Hermione. She looked at him stunned, then at the box which George was now opening. She started to cry and nodded; she could not believe this is happening.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't hear what you said." George grinned wickedly, holding the ring in his fingers.

"Yes…yes, George. I will marry you." George puts the ring on her finger and they kiss. She pulls away from him and admired her ring, with a simple teardrop cut sapphire surrounded by small diamonds, set in a white gold band.

They decided to tell everyone on Sunday. Hermione owled her parents to tell them she will spend the night at George's. They left the restaurant and went back to George's flat.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Hermione was sitting at her parents' kitchen table watching her mum put the icing on the cake for dessert at tonight's dinner. She had told them that George will be coming by for dinner tonight. She didn't mention yet, that George proposed to her last night. She took her ring off of her finger just in case; she will just put it on later when George gets here to surprise them. They both decided that they will tell them tonight, and then they will tell his whole family.

Her mum was looking rather suspiciously at her. She hoped that she won't blurt it out until it's time. She was so excited and happy she can hardly contain herself from telling the whole world, she was so nervous.

"Are you alright, dear?" her mum asked frowning at her.

"I'm alright, mum. I'm just a little anxious."

"Anxious? Is it because George is coming to dinner tonight?"

"We haven't had him here for dinner before, you know?" Before her mum could reply back, they heard the front door open then clos.

Hermione and her mum turned at the kitchen door when her dad came in.

"Hi Dad, how was your day?" Hermione greeted him. Her dad smiled, walked over to Mrs. Granger and kissed her.

"Good. It's a little busy today. Little Cindy had a meltdown as soon as she came in." Her dad said kissing Hermione at the top of her head.

"Oh, that's too bad. But I can't say I blame her." Mrs. Granger said laughing, and then she turns her back to what she was doing.

"What seems to be the occasion?" Her dad winked.

"Oh no, don't tell me you've forgotten already?" Hermione said.

"What?" her dad asked rather playfully.

"George! He's coming to dinner." Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other knowingly and shrugged. Somehow Hermione thinks they know something that they are not telling her.

"Of course, I remember that he's coming for dinner. I just thought that there's more. Because, sweetheart you're positively glowing," He said kissing his daughter's nose. The father and daughter were bantering back and forth good-naturedly, when suddenly they heard the door chimes. Hermione stood up; ran upstairs and told her parents to please get the door. She told them she forgot something in her bedroom. Mr. Granger arched his eyebrow and looked at his wife who just shrugged.

Mr. Granger went into the living room and opened the door. There stood the rather nervous George Weasley. He extended his hand for Mr. Granger.

"Good evening, sir." Mr. Granger accepted his offered hand and asked him to come in.

"Good evening, George. Please come in and have a sit." George sat and took the drink that Mr. Granger offered. Hermione came down and looked at George who was smiling broadly.

"Thank you, Mr. Granger."

"Oh please, call me Wendell." George nodded.

"Hi beautiful," George greeted nervously, while Hermione kissed him on his cheek.

He was trying to calm himself, but it seems like his nerves are really getting the better of him. His hands are getting clammy again and his chest is pounding so fast he was surprised no one can hear it.

Mrs. Granger came in and told them that dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Hermione excused herself and went into the kitchen to help her mum. George and Wendell went out in the backyard. After about fifteen minutes Hermione came out to tell the men that dinner is ready. She took George's hand and led him into the kitchen.

Mrs. Granger made chateaubriand, roast vegetables and Yorkshire pudding. They ate and talked, mostly between George and Hermione's dad. If Mr. Weasley was fascinated with anything to do with muggles, Mr. Granger was the same with magic, especially in George's store and all the products that he and his friend Lee make themselves.

After dinner, Hermione helped her mum clear the table and prepare the tea and the cake for dessert. When Hermione sat back down, she looked at George and nodded slightly, giving him the go ahead.

"Mum, Dad…George and I have something to tell you," Hermione started and looked at her fiancé. George took her hands in his and cleared his throat. Hermione slipped her ring on her finger from under the table and then she extended her arm over the table to show her parents.

"George asked me to marry him!" she said excitedly.

Her mum shrieked and got up from her chair and hugged her daughter who was now crying and laughing. Meanwhile, Mr. Granger clapped George on the back and shook his hand and said, "Congratulations, son. I'm happy for the two of you. I know you will take care of her."

"Thank you, sir. I love your daughter and you can count on me to take care of her.

"Congratulations!" her mum said, hugging George next while her dad gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad. I am…Oh- we are so happy for you two! Oh…my little girl," her mum sniffed. Hermione hugged her and kissed her again.

"Mum, it's alright."

"I'm just happy. By the way, do you have any date in mind for the wedding?" she asked Hermione and George.

"Not yet. We have to talk about that, still." Hermione said.

"Well…does your family know?" Mr. Granger asked.

"We haven't told them, yet. We wanted to tell you first. We're going to tell them this Sunday." Mr. Granger nodded. He took out and pulled one of his prized bottles of champagne and opened it. They toasted, laughed and ate. Hermione feels like the happiest woman and she is, she thought as she looked at her fiancé. The night came to an end and George said goodbye to her parents. They went out to the backyard so that George could apparate back to his flat.

"I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Weasley. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too. I'll see you tomorrow." George kissed her and turned on the spot. Hermione stared for another minute at the spot where George was standing then turned and went back inside. A second later a small _pop_ can be heard outside the flat. George heaved a sigh of relief and went upstairs and went into his bedroom to change into his pajamas.

Hermione couldn't believe how the week flew by so fast. It was now Sunday morning and she was both nervous and excited to tell everyone their news. The only one dampening her excitement was Ron. She had no idea how he will take the news of her engagement with his bother. She hoped that for the sake of their friendship - if their friendship still stands- he will behave tonight. George owled her last night to tell her that he will pick her up around six o'clock tonight.

While Hermione was fretting over what she will wear tonight, George was in the graveyard visiting Fred.

"Hey, mate. Sorry- I didn't come last week. Bit busy with the store and other things, you know?" George heaved a heavy sigh. It still hurts to come here and look at his twin's grave.

"I have great news, mate. I just wish you were here to share this happy news with me. I asked Hermione to marry me, and she said yes…I can't believe she said yes! We're going to tell the family tonight and I know everyone will support us because they know we love each other. There's only one person that I know will not be happy…Ron," George sighed again.

"-Ron…is taking this whole thing with difficulty and I get him because, I know he still loves Hermione. I just wish he could understand and put it in his thick head that Hermione doesn't love him anymore. I love him, Fred…he's still our brother, but I swear I won't put up with any of his bullocks when it comes to Hermione and her happiness." George sat there for a long time weighing everything…how he will deal with his brother and his thick headedness.

He stood up, took out his wand and conjured a wreath and put it on his brother's headstone.

"I'll see you soon." George said. He walked to the edge of the graveyard and apparated back to his flat.

Before he went up to his flat, George let himself in to his store. Since it's Sunday and the store is closed, George did some inventory of the products that were getting low. He made himself busy for as long as he can, and when five o'clock came he went upstairs to get ready.

Just before six p.m., Hermione heard a faint _pop_ from outside and smiled. George is a little early she thought. She dressed up hurriedly and put on a small amount of make-up.

"George dear, come on in," Mrs. Granger greeted him, kissing his cheek. George followed her inside where Mr. Granger stood up and greets George. When Hermione came down they said goodbye to her parents, went out back and apparated to the Burrow.

When they landed just outside the apparition point, George took Hermione's hand and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Nervous?" asked George.

"Well…I would be lying if I say no. Yes…I'm a bit nervous, are you?" she asked.

"Nah…it's just the family, they'll be happy. Besides, why would I be nervous? The most beautiful witch is going to marry me." George said kissing Hermione more fiercely. They walked the short distance to the Burrow hand in hand.

George knocked on the door. When no one answered, he opened it and saw the dishes doing themselves in the sink while a big pot was simmering on the stove.

"Mum? Is anybody home?" George screamed. Hermione hung her cloak on the back of the door. Mrs. Weasley came in a little out of breath.

"Hello, George, hello, Hermione. I'm glad you came in early." Mrs. Weasley said, walking to the stove and stirring the pot on the fire.

"No one's here yet?" George asked, looking over at his mum's shoulder. He inhaled the delicious smell emanating from the pot.

"Oh, Ginny's here. She's upstairs playing with Victoire. Hermione dear, could you please hand me that big plate on the table?"

"Where's everyone?" George asked.

"They'll be here soon. Now would you mind setting up the tables outside. Thank you, love," Molly said kissing her son's cheek. Hermione and George went in the back and prepared the tables; they were on the last tables when Harry and Ron sauntered in. When Ron saw the two of them, he turned around and went inside.

Hermione stared at the back of her friend. Harry put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Hermione. You know Ron, how he can be. He'll come around…I hope." Harry said, looking uncertain.

An hour later everyone sat at the long table and ate the delicious meal that Mrs. Weasley prepared. Everyone was talking animatedly, but the tension was still evident. Ron sat as far away from George and Hermione as possible. Before dinner was done George asked for everyone's attention. George gathered his courage and took a deep breath and then he took Hermione's hand in his.

"Hermione and I have something to say…," George said as he looks at his fiancée. Hermione's heart was hammering through her chest. _She faced so many dark wizards, fought them and even won__,__ but this…this she felt like her whole body was trembling._ _What if they won't accept me as part of their family? Hermione thought, nervously._ Everyone's eyes were focused on them even, Ron's.

"I asked Hermione to marry me…and we're engaged." George said rapidly. At first everyone just stared; then Ginny and Fleur shrieked, got up from their seats and came over to Hermione and hugged her. Mrs. Weasley recovered and she too, hugged her son and then Hermione. Everyone was talking at the same time, laughing and then they heard a chair drop on the ground with a thud and plates broke. The last thing everyone saw was Ron, walking briskly away from everybody.

Harry and George were about to follow him when Mr. Weasley's voice stopped them.

"No boys. Let him be for now. I'll talk to him," Mr. Weasley said. His face was sad, but when he looked at his other sons he smiled and hugged George.

"Congratulations, son! You'll be a terrific husband. Don't worry about your brother, your mum and I will talk to him."

"Thanks, dad. I'm sorry about Ron. I hope he'll give me a chance to talk to him," George said sadly.

"Oh…let me see your ring?" Ginny and Fleur asked. Hermione showed everyone the ring but, she was not feeling too good right now. It saddened her to see Ron hurt. She kept a brave and happy face, but it was difficult. Molly saw the look on her face and took her gently away from everyone.

They went out to the orchard and sat on the bench under the oak tree beside the pond. Mrs. Weasley hugged her and the younger witch begun to cry.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, sweetie! Why are you apologizing?" Molly asked softly, rubbing Hermione's back.

"I made a mess of everything…" she said in between hiccups.

"Now Ron really hates me and I don't know what to do. I love him, Mrs. Weasley, but I love him as a friend; not as how I feel about George. Oh…what am I going to do?"

"You are not going to do anything. Ron is a stubborn boy…you know that? He can be difficult, but in the end he would know what is best for everyone. It's no one's fault it came to this. He had his chance and he blew it; when you two separated I was upset. I wanted you to be part of this family…I wanted you as my daughter-in-law. I wanted to do something, but I could not. Then you and George…I was so glad when he found you, he was so lost after Fred died and I think you helped each other. And, now my wish is going to come true," Molly said, her voice cracked a little.

"Oh…Mrs. Weasley. I…I don't know what to say. I love both your sons."

"I know you do. Arthur and I will talk to Ron. Just enjoy your engagement and don't worry about Ron, he'll come around. Now let's get inside and celebrate." Hermione nodded and wiped her face and the two women walked back to the house.

Bill was passing glasses with amber liquid in them, when they came in. Ginny handed one each to Hermione and to her mum. When everyone had their glasses, Harry raised his glass and said, "To George and Hermione, Congratulations!" Everyone raised their glass and toasted the newly engaged couple.

**A/N: Once again thanks everyone who continues to read this story. Thanks to Steph O: for her help. Please leave a feedback and let me know what you think. Cheers!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Ron came down the rickety stairs of the Burrow the next morning; obviously hangover and in a foul mood. The Weasley's living room was quiet, but he could hear the sound of pots and pans in the kitchen as his mum prepared breakfast for the family. Ron's face was sunken and there were shadows underneath his eyes. He was surprised when he saw his dad sitting on the kitchen chair reading the Daily Prophet and drinking tea. Mr. Weasley looked up when he came into the room.

"'Morning, dad, mum," Ron said avoiding his parents' stares as he sat at the table.

"Good morning," Molly said, with an edge to her voice. Ron cringed at the cold reception he got from her. He knew his mum when she's upset. His dad just nodded at him, letting him know that he too, was not pleased with him. He blamed Hermione and George.

Molly put a plate of breakfast in front of him and a cup of coffee. He felt his head was going to split open from his headache. Then a bottle of clear liquid materialized in front of him. He knew what it was; it was the hangover potion.

"Eat. Then take the potion, it will clear your head, as your dad and I would like to talk to you," his mum said and sighed heavily and then turned her back and proceeded to wash the dishes in the sink.

Ron said nothing, but quietly tucked into his breakfast. When the quiet increased, he cleared his throat and looked at his dad. He couldn't remember when his dad was this upset before, except when the twins made a prank and almost got him killed and when… Fred died.

"Don't you have work today, dad?" he asked softly.

"Well, I took some time off today. As your mum said, we need to speak to you," Arthur said seriously. Ron looked up at his mum and blanched at the way she was looking at him. All the Weasley children feared her when she gives them the 'look' and this was definitely it, Ron thought.

When Ron was finished eating breakfast he took his dishes and put them into the sink. Arthur put the newspaper down and asked his youngest son to have a seat. Molly sat beside him, and as if to encourage him she took his hand and squeezed it.

"Ron. There is no other subtle way to say this, but we are not happy with the way you were behaving for the last couple of days-" Mr. Weasley waved his hands dismissively to stop Ron from interrupting.

"We know you're hurting. And believe me son, your mum and I understand what you're going through. But, this nonsense has got to stop. You hardly go to work anymore, you are practically ignoring everyone," said Mr. Weasley sadly and then added, "-your mum and I don't want to be put in the middle because we both love you."

Ron stood up angrily knocking back his chair with a thud.

"Sit down, young man," said Mr. Weasley this time with force.

Ron looked at his parents and saw how upset they are, and he cringed at the thought of them both mad at him, he felt tears sting his eyes and he wiped them rapidly. He knew why they're upset with him and he somehow blamed George and Hermione for that. Ron sat down angrily.

"There's nothing to talk about you know? And I'm sorry about last night, but I couldn't stay listening to the couple's happy news," Ron said sarcastically, glaring at his dad. He knew he had gone too far when he saw the look on his mum's face.

"That's enough!" snapped Mrs. Weasley. Both men stopped glaring at each other. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were blazing and her face was flushed. Arthur looked down sheepishly at his hands.

"Listen to me, young man. We know you're hurting but, this is no way to behave. At some point Ron, you have to accept that Hermione will be a part of this family and George is going to marry her," Molly said hotly.

"I loved Hermione. And I love George too, but I feel that he betrayed me. I know I have my faults. I shouldn't have pushed her away from me, I should've been there for her, like I used to," Ron said his voice cracking.

"You should have, but that's beside the point now. Sometimes people just fall out of love, and whether you intend it to or not these things happen. And George didn't betray you, sweetie," Mrs. Weasley said, simply taking her son's hands into hers.

Torn between irritation and understanding, Molly opted for the latter. Her son needs her now, especially when she saw how hurt he is. Arthur was quiet letting his wife take over.

"Aren't you happy that she's with George who will treat her well time and again? I know it hurts you, Ron. She loves you, not just in the way you want her to. They found each other at their lowest. They love each other, don't you understand that?"

"I do now. It's just…it hurts seeing her happy with George and not with me. When she looked at him adoringly my heart felt like a hundred knives were slicing it into bits," said Ron his tears running freely down his face.

"My, Ronnie," Mrs. Weasley said, she got up and walked to Ron and gave him a hug only a mother can give. Ron buried his head on her chest and sobbed. Mr. Weasley looked at the sad, shaking form of his son.

"I…I don't know what to do, mum," Ron said sobbing.

"Mum, do you think I will find another one like her?" he asked.

This time Arthur was the one who answered him.

"Of course you will. What about Sally-Anne? Are you two still together?" said Mr. Weasley frowning.

"We broke up. She's not really for me. She's too into material things and I found out that she doesn't want any children."

"Oh…" Molly said, not really surprised at what her son said.

"Now, what about you and your brother have a talk? George loves you, you know? We all do son," his dad said.

"I'll try," answered Ron. Then he extracted himself from his mum's arms and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry, mum, dad," he choked.

"That's alright, son. Promise us that you will try to talk to both your brother and Hermione, if you can manage that," Mr. Weasley said.

"Just make sure you're ready and if you want us to be there when you speak to him, let us know," said Mrs. Weasley. Then she kissed her son's cheek, smiling at him lovingly.

"Thanks, mum, dad. And I'm sorry about everything," Ron said and ran upstairs to take a shower. His parents watched his retreating back and sighed. Molly looked at her husband sadly.

"I'm worried about him, Arthur. I hope he will find it in his heart to forgive his brother and Hermione."

"He will, dear. We raised them right and I know Ron will do the right thing," Arthur said, pulling his wife close and encircling her in his arms.

* * *

><p>The past few weeks were busy for Hermione and George, but they always made a point to floo each other at the end of everyday just to ask how each other's day was.<p>

Two weeks after George's birthday, the two met up for lunch to discuss their wedding date. George insisted on 31st October with a Halloween theme, but Hermione told him 'No' firmly; besides, she said it was the day Harry's parents were killed.

Hermione wanted a fall wedding when the trees were in the process of changing colour and the air was much cooler, so 24th September is what they both agreed on. That night Hermione told her parents and George told his parents.

Hermione sent an owl to Ginny asking her to meet for lunch at the Three Broomsticks. She was already sitting at the corner booth for half an hour waiting for her when she remembered why she chose to come here instead of the Leaky Cauldron. She doesn't want to run into Ron and Sally-Anne again, that was the day after they announced their engagement to the family.

Ron completely ignored her when she tried to talk to him, as if she doesn't exist at all. The most hurtful thing was when he looked at her, there was so much hate and disgust in his eyes, and it hurt her too much just to think about it. She sighed heavily and wiped at the tear that was threatening to fall from her eyes. This should be the happiest time of her life, but instead she was worrying about her friend.

Hermione cleared her mind and focused her attention on the thick folder in front of her. It was a scrap book she had made for the wedding. It contained all the samples a bride- to- be could ever want, from the invitation samples to the wedding dresses and flowers, even dress robes for the groom and his groomsmen. She smiled at her work and could not wait for Ginny to see it.

Ginny walked in and saw her friend sitting at the far corner of the room, a thick folder and a glass of butterbeer in front of her. She grinned and waved when Hermione saw her.

"Hey, sister-in-law," Ginny greeted kissing her friend's cheek. They sat down and ordered their lunch. When they were done, Hermione showed her the folder and Ginny gushed at how Hermione put them together.

"So you two decided on the date, then?" Ginny asked.

"We did. It's going to be on the 24th of September," Hermione replied.

"But that's only about five months away. How are we going to do it? There are so many things to do," said a panicked Ginny.

"That's why you're here to help me. And I want you to be my maid of honour. Will you do it?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, I will! Oh…Hermione. This is going to be so much fun," Ginny said smiling from ear to ear.

A/N: Thanks again for reading! Please write any feedbacks and let me know what you think. I think two more chapters and it will be done. Hope you stay with me until the end. Thanks Steph O: Cheers!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Hermione also informed Ginny that she was planning to ask Luna, Hannah Abbott and Parvati Patil to be the other bridesmaids. Ginny said that it will be so much fun to have some of their old friends from school to be in the wedding. She also told her that George was planning to ask Harry, Ron, Lee and Neville. She told Ginny, that she hopes Ron will set aside his grudge for them and be with his brother on their special day.

"I'm sure Ron will do it. If not, he will get my famous bat bogey hex. Don't worry Hermione, everything will be alright. You know Ron as well as everyone does," Ginny said, smiling reassuringly at her friend. Hermione laughed at the look on her friend's face, but she was still a little worried that this time Ron will not listen to reason. The two left the restaurant and parted ways outside.

"As soon as George and I talk to everyone I will send you an owl for our next meeting," Hermione said, kissing her friend on the cheek.

"Make sure you do it soon, as we are crunching time here," Ginny reminded.

"Oh, believe me. I know. I hope George has any luck talking to Ron," said Hermione, sighing heavily.

"Don't worry, okay? I'll see you soon. Bye," Ginny waved and turned, then apparated away. Hermione was left standing there looking at the spot where Ginny vanished. After a moment she gathered her belongings and she, too, left.

At the Burrow, Ron was fixing a sandwich when the fireplace hissed and turned green. George stepped out of the fireplace and wiped the soot away from his robes, not noticing his brother. Ron stood there looking at him, he can't decide if he will stay or not. But, since he promised his parents that he will try and talk to him, this will be the perfect opportunity to do so. He knew his mum will not come in anytime soon as she was weeding her vegetable garden.

"Ahem…" Ron said, clearing his throat. George was startled when he looked up and saw his brother instead of his mum. He looked around and saw that no one was home except Ron.

"Hey…" George said awkwardly, "How are you?"

"Good…and you?" Ron replied. George looked at his brother skeptically. He sat down and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. He sipped it slowly and waited for his brother to say something. Ron sat down in front of him and fidgeted with his hands.

"George…I'm sorry about how I behaved the past few days. I…I didn't know what to do and what to feel when I saw you with Hermione. I knew she moved on and when I saw how happy she was with you, I knew it was time for me to let her go, but somehow I couldn't. I'm sorry," Ron said to his brother who remained quiet.

"Ron…I never…we never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry, too. I hope you forgive me. I love Hermione and I promise you I will take care of her," George said, biting his lower lip he looked at his brother and saw him grinning.

"I know. I'm glad it's you that she fell in love with. I don't know what I'd do if it were 'Vicky'," Ron replied and both brother laughed at the thought of Victor Krum, the Bulgarian Quidditch seeker, who was Hermione's first boyfriend.

"Listen, Ron. I…I want you to be my best man at my wedding," George asked. Ron thought about it for a second. He knows in his heart that he will support his brother and now his future sister-in-law no matter how it will hurt him. He nods and grins at his brother.

"I'll do it," replied Ron.

"Thanks. I'm sure Hermione will be happy," George said. The brother hugs, and that's how Mrs. Weasley found them. She smiled and was happy that they were talking again and set aside their differences. The boys turned round when they heard someone came in through the door, and they both smiled when they saw their mum.

George couldn't believe that the day he was anticipating most is finally here, his wedding day to Hermione Granger. The Burrow was full of activity, his mum came in about an hour ago asking him how he was feeling and just sat on his bed looking at him with so much pride and sadness at the same time. He knew she was thinking of his twin brother Fred. His eyes stung. It's been almost four years since…Fred died. He knew it didn't make any difference thinking what should have been, but it wasn't fair. He should be here with him on this day.

He turned to the door when he heard a knock. His dad stuck his head in and asked if he can come in. George smiled and nodded.

"Hey Dad how's everything downstairs?"

"Everything's fine, except Aunt Muriel was complaining of how cold it was getting outside and she tried to do a warming spell on herself however, she did it wrong because she did the cooling spell instead and now she is as stiff as a board. But don't worry; mum's sorting her out now. How are you doing, son?" Mr. Weasley said laughing, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed."

George laughed with him, because the thought of old Aunt Muriel stiff as a board, eyes bulging probably in surprise at what she had done was hilarious. After they contained from their laughter, he told his dad that he was a bit nervous. Arthur said that it's normal even for a bridegroom to be nervous. They talked about everything, but mostly Arthur reassured his son that they were both very lucky to have found each other and that George will be a great husband and a father someday. They heard footsteps coming up the steps and turned when the door opened. Harry came in followed by Ron and Neville and finally Lee. They all have smiles on their faces.

"Well…I'll go downstairs and see if everything's in order. I'll leave you boys alone," Mr. Weasley stood up patted, Ron on his shoulder and left the room. He was glad that his two sons set aside their differences for this important day.

Hermione sat in front of the dressing table in Ginny's room; she was staring at her reflection, deep in thought. She would be getting married in just an hour and somehow she was nervous and scared. It's not that she didn't want to get married, because she really wanted this…to marry George, but she thought of all the days she thought about Ron. She did love him and she always pictured herself marrying him, but that was before and she hoped that he will find his true love. She was scared that George would change his mind and no longer want to marry her after all. She stared at her reflection and said softly, _'don't be silly, George loves you.'_

There was a knock on the door. She stood up and opened it; she smiled when she saw her mum and her friends outside the door. They all looked so beautiful, even her mum whose eyes were a bit red. She opened the door wide and everyone entered and started to talk at once.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Ginny and her mum said in unison. As her maid of honour, Ginny was wearing a mint green spaghetti strap dress with a fuchsia sash around the waist and Hannah, Luna and Parvati were all wearing the same colour dresses except theirs were strapless. They all looked beautiful and she was glad that they were here with her.

"I'm just about to get ready," she answered. Ginny took out her wedding dress from the closet and helped her into it. Hermione had chosen a strapless A-line dress for her special day.

"Ginny do you think George loves me?" she asked her future sister-in-law quietly so the others won't hear.

"Of course he does. What nonsense are you thinking now?"

"Nothing…I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"You know, he's just as nervous as you are, because I just saw him pacing in his old room- and then he asked me if you are going to turn up or not. I told him you are getting ready. Now come and sit; I will fix your hair while Hannah fixes your make-up," Ginny said.

When they were done everyone stepped back and gushed at her. Her hair was curled into soft curls.

Mrs. Weasley came in and she too gushed at how beautiful Hermione looked. She crossed over to her and hugged her.

"You look stunning, sweetheart," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," she said turning to kiss her back.

The girls went downstairs leaving Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger.

"How you feeling, sweetheart?" her mum asked.

"I'm alright, Mum. I'm really happy," Hermione said.

"We know. Your dad and I are glad and happy that you're happy."

"It's time," Ginny said. The two mums kissed her and they went downstairs, leaving the two together.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked smiling. Hermione nodded and picked up her bouquet of fresh flowers.

"I'm ready. Let's do this," Hermione said, taking a deep breath. Ginny smiled at her and picked up her own bouquet and then said, "I'm really glad you're going to be my sister-in-law."

Hermione and Ginny headed downstairs, to where her dad and her mum were waiting for them. Ginny left them and went to stand at her place.

Hermione strained her neck to see. Her heart started pumping hard again when she saw how many people came. She looked at her dad and then at her mum, who has tears running down her face; when she saw her daughter looking she wiped them away and smiled, kissing her daughter on her cheek. Hermione was so happy that she had found them and was able to bring them back here with her. When the music started, her dad squeezed her hands and the wedding party began walking down the makeshift aisle in the garden of the Burrow.

Meanwhile, George stood beneath an archway of red, pink and yellow roses with white orchids. He was wringing his hands nervously.

Chairs were stood in rows covered in white linen with mint green ribbons tied behind. The sun was beginning to set in the horizon.

"Relax, mate. Take a deep breath!" Lee Jordan said, standing just beside Ron. The men grin at him and tell him the same. Suddenly the wedding march started and George turned and saw Hermione walking with her parents on either side of her both, beaming with pride. George took in a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Halfway through, the bridegrooms met the bridesmaids and they all took their places. Then it was George's turn. Mr. and Mrs. Granger reached the altar and handed Hermione to her groom. They shook hands and he kissed Hermione's mum on her cheek. Every eye was on George and Hermione as she took his hands in hers.

"Welcome everyone!" said the wizard who performed the same wedding bond on Bill and Fleur's wedding. "We are here to celebrate the wedding and bonding of George and Hermione."

"Is there anyone who does not wish that these two shall be married? Please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone was silent. Hermione couldn't help herself and looked at Ron. He smiled and she knew he was happy for her…for them.

"Good…now we can begin. The couple will recite their vows and then I will ask them if they accept each other. Go on then, Miss Granger."

"George…I promise to love you, to laugh with you and to always comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. When life seems easy and difficult I promise to be there for you. I love you," Hermione vowed and looked him in the eyes with so much devotion and love. George licked his lips and cleared his throat before he begun. Then he looked at his bride and smiled.

"Hermione… I love you and I will always be there for you. I found you in the midst of a very rough time in my life; you were the strength that helped me through it. For this I am grateful. Whenever I needed a friend, you've always been there…to show me unconditional love. And for that I love you very much!" George vowed looking at his bride's beautiful face. Hermione smiled at him and wiped her eyes.

After their vows the wizard took both their hands and waved his wand. A golden halo circled their hands.

"Good…now then, let's finish. Do you, George Fabian Weasley, take Hermione Jane Granger to be your wife?"

"I do," George told everyone while grinning ear to ear at Hermione. The wizard turned to look at Hermione and asked her.

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take George Fabian Weasley to be your husband?"

"I do." Hermione grinned back.

"Then by the wizarding law I declare you to be husband and wife and bonded to each other! You may now kiss your bride."

George turned and looked at everyone, smiled and then grabbed Hermione on her waist, spinning her and kissing her on the mouth. The kiss lasted for several minutes until the crowd whistles and Hermione let go, gasping for breath and laughing hard.

The bride and groom were passed from every guest with hugs and congratulations. The tent was magically put together into a big place with small round tables draped in white with fuchsia overlay, five chairs each around the tables. The guest took their seats and George and Hermione took to the middle of the dance floor and begun their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The couple was smiling from ear to ear.

"Are you happy, Hermione?" George asked, kissing his wife.

"I am. Are you happy George?" she asked back.

"Very much so, Mrs. Weasley," George grinned.

"I like that…Mrs. Weasley. Yes, I love being Mrs. Weasley, already."

The party went into the wee hours of the morning with fireworks on display, courtesy of Lee, Harry and Seamus. The newlyweds waved goodbye to everyone and left for their honeymoon.

FIN

A/N: This is finally done, Yay! Thanks to everyone for reading and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. To all who gave their feedbacks and to all who didn't cheers to you all! As always, thanks so much to Steph O:))p

Just a quick shout out; I am writing a sequel to *the things that brings us together* it's about Harry and Ginny's honeymoon: p


End file.
